If You Can Think of a Reason Why
by Siyui No Akatsuki
Summary: If you have a dream, you strive for it, right? If you have a plan, you follow through with it until the end, if I understand correctly. But alas, can you tell me at least ten times when you've done as such? SasorixOC SasoriOC
1. Scroll 1: Monsters!

**Scroll 1: Monsters!**

_______________________

"Ah, it's been so long since I've been on a mission! I so psyched!" Naruto cried happily. I turned towards Naruto and smiled.

"You better not complain about any mission she gives us, no matter what it is." I said, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, I will."

"If only that were true…" Kakashi-sensei said openly.

"Move it! Out of the way!" A lady ran at full speed, shoveling through us.

"What the heck?" Sakura said.

"That's dangerous, you know! Be more careful!"Naruto screamed at the lady even though I'm pretty sure she didn't hear him.

"They sent for a decoder. That means the messenger bird earlier was…" Kakashi-sensei said.

____________________

"What? A convey transport escort?!" Naruto screamed, me and Sakura sighed.

"What? You got a problem with that?!"

"It's a C-rank mission! I'm gonna have to say no thank you to that!" He said he wouldn't complain…

"Please don't be so selfish. I she gets angry, I'm gonna get it." Kakashi-sensei said quietly to Naruto.

"Naruto…" Iruka-sensei began, "You haven't matured at all…"

"Naruto, I assigned you a simpler mission because you haven't been in action for a while." Tsunade-baa-sama said. I could tell she was getting angrier every second.

"That's bull! I don't need you going easy on me!" Sakura turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, hush!" Sakura said quietly to him. I smiled at Baa-sama.

"I'm sorry! Let me and Sakura talk to him for a second!" I said, shoving my knuckles into his head so he would shut up. Sakura and I pulled him away.

"Jeez, the Third was a lot more understanding…" He mumbled.

"Huh?" Baa-sama started angrily. "I dare you to say something!"

"Knock it off!" Sakura cried, almost choking Naruto. Then, the same lady that almost ran us over barged in.

"There's an emergency, Fifth!"

"What's with all of the commotion?" I wondered.

"We recently received an emergency message from the Sand!"

"The Sand?" Naruto and I said. The decoder lady gave a message to Baa-sama. Iruka-sensei and Shizune-sensei looked at it.

"T-this is…?" Iruka-sensei started.

"It can't be!" Shizune-sensei.

"What happened?" Naruto said.

"The Hidden Village of the Sand's Kazekage has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki."

"Gaara…" Naruto and I said.

"Them again." He said. I understood what he meant. The Akatsuki came back, this time, for Gaara-kun.

"We have more information on the Akatsuki then the Sand does," She started, "That's why they requested us for help." Shizune-sensei looked towards Baa-sama.

"Don't tell me you're planning to send Team Kakashi!" I looked at her angrily.

"What? You don't think we can handle it?" Naruto looked at me, but other than that, I was ignored.

"This is an emergency. We don't have time to be picky! Plus," She started, looking at Kakashi-sensei, "Kakashi has fought with the Akatsuki before."

"That maybe true, but…"

"Team Kakashi, I'm assigning you a new mission. You are to go to the Hidden Village of Sand, find out more about the situation, and send a report back to Konoha." Naruto and I smiled. "You will also follow any of their orders and back them up!"

________________________

"Okay! We're off!" Naruto said happily.

"Until we return, Master Tsunade!" Sakura said.

"Sayonara, everybody!"

"Yeah." Baa-sama said, smiling.

"Naruto, do your best! You too, Awai!" Iruka-sensei said to us.

"You got it!" I said, showing a thumbs-up.

"Yup!" Naruto said, turning around towards Iruka-sensei.

Before we even traveled two feet, somebody landed form out of the sky.

"Oh, going on a mission, Naruto?" Jiraya-sama, or Ero-sennin, as Naruto would put it, appeared.

"Yes, sir!" Naruto said.

"Oh, right…" Jiraya-sama walked past us and started talking to Baa-sama.

"Tsunade, I have information for you. The Hidden Sand's Kazekage has been—"

"Yeah, I know!" Then Baa-sama pointed to us. "I'm about to send them to the Sand." Jiraya-sama turned to us and Naruto nodded.

"Mhm." He said smiling. Jiraya-sama looked at Naruto for a second, the whispered something into Baa-sama's ear. She nodded, and then said something back to him, but I couldn't hear it. Then, Jiraya-sama looked towards me and Naruto.

"Naruto, come here for a second. You too Awai." He led us off to the side.

"Listen up. Naruto, don't be reckless when you go up against Akatsuki, and Awai, don't activate _it_." Even though he didn't say it, I knew what he meant.

"They're after me! So this time, I'm gonna take the fight to them! Right, Awai?" I sighed.

"Yes! We'll be careful, Jiraya-sama!" I said, smirking. "But still, Naruto and I are going to open a can off whoop-butt on the Akatsuki!" I said, pumping my fists in the air. Jiraya-sama smiled, then he became serious.

"Naruto, don't use _that_ power, and Awai, don't you use_ it _either." Naruto looked down.

"We know…" He said. Jiraya-sama nodded and walked over to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, keep an eye on them and make sure they don't do anything stupid. I'm counting on you."

"Understood." Kakashi said, and, even though he was wearing his mask, I could tell he was smiling.

"Awai-chan! Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei! Let's get moving!" Naruto said as he started walking ahead of us.

"Oi, Naruto, wait on us!" Sakura called, running up to him. I ran to catch up with Naruto. I smiled.

" C'mon, Naruto," I said, looking towards the trees, "Let's go save Gaara." He nodded.

"Hang on, Gaara!"

_____________________________

Sand blew mistily across the desert, but Deidara's rice hat blocked the swaying sand.

"You're late, Sasori-danna," Deidara said sitting under the overhang of a rock, "I thought you hated making people wait, un!"

"I do, but I had enough fun to make up for it." Sasori said, moving across the sand. Deidara scowled.

"Say what?!"

"You have no reason to be angry." Sasori commented, "After all, you managed to secure your target, the Ichibi (A/N: That's the One-tail, hence, Gaara's Shukaku.)" Deidara stood up, still shielding the blowing sands with his hat. "After we finish with this one, we'll go get mine."

"But Sasori-danna, the person you're going after…"

"Yeah, I still don't know where she is." Sasori said, sighing, "It would be a lot simpler if she'd come to us."

"Ah, definitely, un." Deidara tiled his head up, revealing some sort of eye scope. "What's so special about this girl, again?"

"It doesn't matter. As long as I somehow get her in my clutches…"

__________________________

I swiftly hopped through the trees, keeping my eyes ahead.

"Gaara, I'm coming to help!" Naruto said. I was right next to Naruto and smiled.

"Oi, Naruto, I'm coming to help too! Don't take all of the thunder for yourself!" I said, still smiling. He smiled back.

"Naruto, Awai, I know we're in a hurry, but don't get so far ahead of us!" Sakura yelled towards us.

"But, but—" Naruto stuttered.

"Don't get so worked up! Jiraya-sama just said the exact same thing, didn't he?" Naruto grunted.

"Seriously…" Sakura sighed. I looked down, and on the path that has been just beside where we were running, I saw Temari.

"Temari-san!" We all hopped down to see her. We told her everything we could.

"What?! Gaara was—!" Kakashi-sensei nodded.

"It'll take us two days to get to the Sand Village. Let's move!" We all jumped up and went back into the trees. I remember when I first met Gaara…

**Third person! WOOT! I pwn! Plus, this starts out in a flashback. Okay? Good. Now READ!**

_"Oi, Naruto, wanna go for some ramen before we sign up for the Chunnin Exams?" Awai asked Naruto, hanging upside down from the top of his window outside of his room. Naruto's face instantly brightened up._

_"Duh! I'm hungry, and we don't have to meet Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, and Kakashi-sensei for about two hours!" Awai smiled, and then jumped off the window seal. Naruto looked out the window at her, standing below in the street._

_"Well then get of of your lazy butt and get down here!" In a minute, Naruto and Awai were walking toward Ichiraku, talking._

_"Naruto, I'm serious. Chicken ramen is soooo much better than beef ramen."_

_"Awai-chan! You're crazy!"_

_"Maybe so, Naruto, but chicken ramen is still better, no matter what you say."_

_"Awai—"_

_"Still better."_

_"Ya know—"_

_"Chicken's still better."_

_"Awai-chan! We pasted Ichiraku."_

_"Oh, well, then it's your fault." Naruto turned to Awai, stunned._

_"How the heck is it my fault?!" Awai shrugged._

_"Dunno. I just felt like blaming someone else, and you were the only other person standing there." Naruto hung his head down._

_"Aw, Awai-chan…" Awai laughed, but then realized another problem._

_"Naruto, where are we going to go now?" He looked up at the sky, the shrugged._

_"Don't know. Where do you want to go?" Awai thought for a second then smiled._

_"I know! We'll go to Michi's!" Awai said, pointing to a shop that was a little bit farther down the road._

_"And that is…?" Naruto said, confused._

_"It's just the best place!" Naruto glared at her. "Aside from Ichiraku's, of course," He had a satisfied look on his face. "Anyway, it's a butt-kickin' sushi place! It has all kinds imaginable." Naruto smiled._

_"Okay! We'll go there!" Twenty sushi-filled minutes later, Naruto and Awai were stuffed._

_"Oi, Naruto, what do you want to do now?" He looked up at the sky again, and then sighed._

_"There's nothing to do until 3:00, and right now its 2:00. Why don't we just walk around?" Awai smiled._

_"Sure! Why not?" They talked for thirty minutes until Awai noticed something._

_"Naruto, look at what I found on the ground." Awai picked up a bottle of some purple liquid._

_"Ew, what is this?!" She asked Naruto, who grimaced._

_"Dunno. It looks like poison." He said, taking the bottle into his hands and looking it over. _

_"Idiot! Get your hands off of my bottle!" Awai turned around to face a boy dressed in… a bat-like outfit?_

_"Excuse me?" Once the boy looked at Awai, he smiled._

_"Hello, my name is Kankuro, nice to meet ya," Kankuro said, grinning. _

_"Hello, my name is Awai, and I want to know what you want." Naruto scowled._

_"Oi, who are you?" Naruto asked. Kankuro glared at him._

_"I wasn't talking to you!" _

_"Was I talking to you?" Awai said, punching Kankuro in the face. He fell backwards, landing on his butt._

_"Oi, what's your problem?!" Kankuro said, holding his bloodly nose._

_"You're my problem, and, you don't talk to my friends like that." Naruto look at Awai, then at Kankuro, then at Awai again._

_"Awai-chan, wha?" Awai smirked, looking down at Kankuro, who got up._

_"Well, he shouldn't have talked to you like that," Kankuro narrowed his eyes, one hand on the giant wrapped package on his back._

_"You just made a big mistake…"_

_"Kankuro, what are you doing?" A voice said from behind Awai. She turned around to face a red-headed boy with dark circles around his eyes like he's never slept in his whole life._

_"G-gaara, she punched me, so—" _

_"What did you do to make her punch you?"_

_"Well—" Awai interrupted Kankuro._

_"And you are?" She said, crossing her arms. Naruto looked at Gaara, then back Awai._

_"Awai-chan, he looks dangerous…" Awai turned to Naruto and smiled._

_"Naruto, I can handle anything." She said to him, still smiling. Then, she turned back to Gaara and Kankuro._

_"And you guys, what are sand ninja doing in Konoha?" Gaara glared at Awai._

_"The Chunin Exams." Awai nodded her head, and then smiled._

_"Well, then, good luck to you. Since you're going up against us, you'll need it."_

_**End of Flashback! Woo! That was the longest flashback I've ever done! Back to First Person!**_

"Naruto! Awai! What did we just say?! Stick together—"

"I can't take this!" Naruto yelled. I looked at Naruto, and then sighed.

"I know why they're after Gaara." I said, looking ahead.

"Sakura, you know why, too, don't you?" Naruto said. "Inside of me… The Kyuubi is sealed inside of me." I turned my head.

"Naruto…"

_'Hey, aren't they the kids that parent's are dead?"_

_"Yeah, the girl's parents abandoned her, and then her parents mysteriously died!"_

_"And then there's the boy… I wonder why she hangs out with him."_

_"Well, freaks hang out with freaks."_

_"Let's leave!"_

"Gaara and I… We both have monsters inside our bodies." Naruto said, clutching his chest. I looked at him.

"Yes… That's what these guys are after! I hate it!" I yelled, stomping a tree. "Everyone sees us as monsters! Gaara-kun… Naruto… I hate the way they view us!

_ "A monster, huh? If that's the case, then we're the same." Gaara looked at me._

_"As for you, even you know what we suffer. We were all born as monsters."_

"He was just like we were." Naruto said. "And he fought all on his own a lot longer than we did."

_"To them, I'm just a relic from the past that they want to erase. Then why should I continue to exist? I thought about it, but I couldn't find an answer." Gaara said, "But, one needs a reason to live. Otherwise, it's the same as being dead."_

"He's been targeted by the Akatsuki." Naruto said, "We're the same, again! It'll only be a matter of time until they target Awai-chan!" My eyes widened.

"Naruto…"

"And despite that, why does everything have to happen to him?! It's always him!"

"That's why," I looked up towards the sky. "That's why we can't waste a second! This time, I want to save him as fast as I can!" I felt tears come down my face, and I didn't even have to look at Naruto to know that he was crying too.

____________________________

"That's enough. Soldier pills are for emergencies only." Kakashi-sensei told Sakura as she put a pill into her mouth. "Girls your age shouldn't overeat—" _Crunch. _And with that, Sakura completely ignored him.

"Is she angry?"

"Awai, you've met him before, haven't you?" Sakura asked me. I turned to Sakura.

"What?"

"You've met Uchiha Itachi." I felt my teeth clench.

"And he's after you and Naruto." I looked at her, started.

"It's not like I did nothing but train for two and a half years. I had full access to Master Tsunade's library and I used it as much as I could." Sakura turned and looked at Naruto, who was ahead of us. "And now I finally have a link to something I've always wanted to know more about.

_Sasuke glared at Kakashi-sensei from behind his hands. "I wouldn't call it a dream, but I have an ambition. The revival of my clan and to kill a certain person. I am the only one who can kill that man."_

____

_"I'm an avenger. I have to become stronger than him. I don't have time to play games here!" _

"The person that Sasuke-kun wants to kill is his brother, Uchiha Itachi. And he's a member of Akatsuki." Those red clouds…

"_Uchiha Itachi!" Sasuke screamed. I looked at Naruto as he looked up at the mysterious man._

_"Uchiha… Itachi?" I stuttered._

_"I'm going to kill you!" Itachi glared at Sasuke. "I've done just as you said… I've hated you, detested you and now, I've come…" Chidori shined in his hand so brightly that it was almost blinding. "… to kill you!"_

"That's why Sasuke-kun is with Orochimaru, trying to become more powerful." Sakura said.

"But Orochimaru's goal is to take over Sasuke's body, right?"

"Yes, and we only have half a year left!" Sakura knows about all of that…

"Orochimaru was originally a member of Akatsuki. What I'm trying to say is," I looked back at her, waiting for her to continue. "The closer we get to Akatsuki, the closer we get to finding information on Orochimaru." I thought about all of the Akatsuki, and all that they've done, who they've killed. "And the closer we get to them, the closer we get to Sasuke-kun!"


	2. Scroll 2: For Family!

**A/N: Hey yall! I'm back! Sorry I didn't say anything last chappie… So, do ya like the story?! Yeah, I know right now it's a tad bit boring, but next chappie, the fun starts! Hahahahahahahahaha!!**

**Sesshomaru: Why are you laughing?**

**Siyui: Well… I forgot. Just stop asking me questions and do the disclaimer.**

**Sesshomaru: Fine. Siyui-no-Akatsuki doesn't own Naruto. She owns Awai though.**

**Siyui: Thank you! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**____________________**

**Holograms are in **_**italics**_**. Ya know, with the Akatsuki.**

**Scroll 2: For Family!**

The moon shone brightly as a giant clay bird flew overhead. "We're finally out of the Sand, un." Deidara said, looking up at the bird that was carrying Gaara.

"I hate making people wait. Let's move it." Deidara smirked.

"We would've been there already if someone hadn't taken so long."

"That goes for both of us."

"Oh, yeah, un."

_____________________

"Okay, break time over." Kakashi rose up from his spot on the roots of the tree.

"Huh?" Temari said, obviously deep in thought.

"Kakashi-sensei, where's Naruto and Awai?" Sakura asked, still stitting down.

"They're up there."

____

"Naruto, we'll bring Gaara back, I promise," I said, putting one hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Yeah. One day left until we reach the Sand." Naruto said, looking out into the horizon. "We've gotta hurry!"

"Hai."

"Naruto, Awai! C'mon!" We looked down, and saw Sakura yelling for us.

"Let's head out!" Kakashi-sensei said.

_______

"All right! Woo!" I said, pumping my fist in the air. "The desert! I never thought I would be so happy to see it!"

"The Hidden Village of Sand is beyond this." Temari said. Naruto grinned.

"Finally! I thought it would take forever!"

"I'll take the lead form here." Temari said, walking ahead of us.

"We're counting on you." Kakashi said. Temari smiled.

_____________________

Deidara and Sasori looked at the Akatsuki hideout from the cliff overlooking it.

"We're here, Sasori-danna, un."

"Let's go." Sasori and Deidara jumped down from the ledge and into the shallow water bellow. They walked up to the giant bolder that hides the Akatsuki hideout. Deidara held up his hands and did a jutsu that lifted the rock away. They walked inside, and the rock fell down again. Once inside, an ominous figure greeted them.

"_You're late. Prepare yourselves, now_." A voice said, eyes with many rings in them the only thing showing.

"The Jinchuuriki was stronger than I thought." The bird that was carrying Gaara let Gaara down slowly, then poofed away. Pein did a summoning jutsu, which summoned a giant stone statue. Pein watched as it 'grew' from the ground.

"_Assemble_."Pein said, and six holograms appeared on the fingers of the stone statue. Sasori and Deidara jumped up to join the holograms.

"_Now, let's begin_." Pein jumped up to his spot on the statue, and then did another jutsu. The statue opened its mouth, revealing a scroll that fell to the ground.

"_This is going to take us three days and three nights_." Pein said to the group, "_Everyone, be careful with the body. I also want Zetsu to keep a watch on the area outside. Use your longest range."_

_"__**I know**__." _Zetsu's black half said.

_"Three days? Shouldn't we give it more time, since Orochimaru is no longer here?"_ Kisame said. Pein lifted up a finger, as if telling him to be quiet.

"_If that's how you feel, then start working on it already_." Crimson eyes blinked.

"_That's right_."

"_Eh, fair enough_." Deidara smirked.

"Let's do it, un." Everybody raised there hands up in the form of a jutsu. Once they did that, each finger under them shone green, revealing the same kanji that is on there ring. The stone's open mouth had something blue come out of it, like chakra. Pein put his hands in front of his face.

"_Fuuin no Jutsu, Genryuu Kyuufuujin!" _(A/N: Phantom Dragon's Nine Seals) Dragons sprouted out from the statue's mouth, engulfing Gaara's body.

_________________________

"It's been a long time since we've seen Naruto," Neji said, jumping through the trees. Ten-Ten looked at him.

"Same thing with Awai-san, Neji."

"I'm looking forward to see how much they've improved." Rock Lee said.

"Yeah."

_______________________________

Outside of the cave, the desert winds blew fiercely. "Oi, it's really windy, isn't it, Awai-chan?" I looked at Naruto incredulously inside the little cave we all were in.

"Really windy? It looks like a tornado out there!" I said. I pulled my knees up to my chest.

"We're so close to the Hidden Village of Sand!" I looked at Naruto. He's right. "I can't wait anymore!" I got up, but then I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, we all want to go and save Gaara, and you know that. But we can't go through this storm or we'll all be killed, got it?"

"But—" Naruto started, but Temari interrupted.

"Whenever there's a sandstorm, it's best to sit it out. It's very easy to loose your way once you head into one." She said, "It's because they try to fight through the storms that you always hear about people who die wandering the desert."

"Hmmm…. Naruto, so do you see why we can't go out? I want to go and save him just as much as you!" Naruto looked at me, and then sat back down. I smiled.

"This shouldn't last much longer." Temari said to us. Naruto looked out into the desert.

"Please let up soon!"

________________

We ran up to the gates of Suna as fast as humanly possible.

"Is that them?"

"Yes!" We all stopped once we reached the two gate keepers.

"We've been waiting for you!" One of them said.

"Temari-san was with you?" The other one said.

"Please, this way!"

_____________________

We ran all the way to the hospital. One thing I heard left me very very very very angry.

"What?! They got Kankuro, too?!" I yelled. I'm going to **kill** the Akatsuki.

"Yes. After the Kazakage-sama was abducted, Kankuro-dono went after him." I growled. "And we don't know how to remove the poison!" I thought for a second.

"Sakura! Don't you know how to remove poison?!" Naruto asked. I guess he saw my distress.

"Yes!" She turned to Temari. "Let's hurry, Temari-san! I'll take a look at him!"

______________________

"Kankuro-kun!" I yelled as we entered the hospital room Kankuro was in.

"Kankuro!" Naruto yelled. Out of the many people that surrounded Kankuro's bed, one was a very old lady. She stared at Kakashi-sensei malevolently.

"He's… Konoha's White Fang! Curse you!" She ran at Kakashi-sensei full throttle. Kakashi-sensei's face could be described in three words: What the Fudge!?!.

"Prepare yourself!" The old lady jumped in the air. Wow, for an old lady, she's pretty agile.

"What?"

"Prepare to die!" Before the lady could get to Kakashi-sensei, Naruto blocked her, just for him to get a face full of foot. It turned out that that was a clone, and he threw a punch, just for the old lady to block it. The lady slide back. I looked deeply confused.

"Excuse me mam'm, but why are you attacking Kakashi-sensei," I said, and Naruto finished.

"You wrinkly old bat?!" I sighed. He didn't have to go _that _far… His clone poofed away.

"Konoha's White fang! How dare you, you wretched scum…?" The lady called out. Konoha's White Fang… "How I've longed to avenge my son! This is for him!"

"Um, I'm not…" was all poor Kakashi-sensei could get out.

"No excuses!" The old lady said. Naruto and I were standing in front of Kakashi-sensei. The old guy, who looked even older than the lady, if that was possible, put his hand up in front of the lady.

"Take a closer look, Nee-chan…"

"Huh?" Kakashi-sensei put his hands up in front of his face and laughed nervously.

"He does resemble the White Fang, but that's not him." Kakashi-sensei smiled.

"Hello!"

"Besides, Konoha's White Fang died a long time ago." The old man said. The old lady then had realization on her face. "Remember? When you heard, you got really angry and started screaming about how you hadn't avenged your son yet. Isn't that right, Nee-chan?" Then, the old lady smiled.

"Just kidding! I was just pretending to be senile!" She said as she laughed. I sweatdropped. Poor Kakashi-sensei looked like he would just about die…

"Arrrrrrg!" Kankuro yelped as he started to reach for his throat.

"I'll take a look at him."

"Sakura, we're counting on you." Temari said.

"She's right." I said, nodding.

"Kakashi-sensei and everyone else, please stand back a little."

"Sure thing." We all walked back a little bit. Sakura checked his eyes, and then checked his heart.

"The poison used on him was refined fro heavy metals." How could she tell that from just hearing his heart beat?! "It's the type that gets into the muscles and destroys the cells." Telling from their expressions, the Suna Medic Nin were astonished too.

"She could tell that much from a brief examination?"

"Even the type of poison…"

"The Medical Chart?" Sakura asked.

"It's right here. And this shows the poison's composition, though it has blank spots." Instantly, I smiled.

"Excuse me sir, but after she sees those, my I see them?" The guy gave me a look of questioning.

"If I have a little of the poison I might be able to make an antidote." He still didn't say anything. "For future purposes, of course." He nodded as I tied my brown hair up in a ponytail.

"Sakura, you work on fixing Kankuro. If I start on the antidote, then we can get stuff done even faster!" I said, smiling, Sakura nodded.

"Somebody, show her to the poison room!" I smiled. As Sakura worked on healing Kankuro, I'll work on an antidote. I gotta be useful somehow, right?

**________________ From** **now on, until I say differently, It's Third Person, got it?! Good. READ!**

Except for the roar of the stone statue, inside of the Akatsuki hideout, it was silent. Shukaku was being extracted from Gaara, and it looked painful.

_______________-

Sakura dipped her hand in a green liquid.

"Please, hold Kankuro down." She said sternly, "This is a very delicate operation."

"Got it." Sakura got an orb of the green liquid in her hand.

"I'm starting."Sakura slowly pushed the orb into Kankuro's stomach. He started moving, but Temari and two Medic Nin tried to hold him down. He jumped up again, but then was forced back down.

"Hold him down!"

"Sorry!" As she pushed the orb farther into him. _Insert chakra into his body… _Kankuro kept growling. _Draw the poison from the cells. Absorb them into the ball… And pull it out! _Sakura pulled out the poison into the other hand.

Temari looked shocked. "That's the poison?"

"Gotcha!" She placed the poison-filled orb in the pan. "Next!"

"Okay!"

___________________

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as he sat down.

"Huh?"

"Who was that White Fang of Konoha person this old lady was talking about?" He asked, pointing to said old lady.

"Who was he, eh? I'd say he's best described as…" Naruto looked at Kakashi expectantly. "… my father." The old lady was randomly stunned. She pointed a Kakashi.

"Y-You're the White Fang's son?" Kakashi put a hand behind his head.

"Yeah…"

"No wonder. You're the splitting image of him." The old man said. Kakashi laughed.

____________________

Awai wiped sweat from her forehead. She lifted a tube filled with blue liquid to her face and looked at it.

"Okay, this is what I'm dealing with…" She poured the poison into a beaker, and then poured another light blue liquid, making a tiny explosion, and then revealing a green liquid. Awai frowned.

"Crap, I need a purple liquid."

"Then why not mix the blue one with a red one?" Awai sat the liquids down and looked over her shoulder to see Naruto.

"If it was that easy, I would've done that a long time ago, baka." She said, smiling. Naruto huffed.

"Geez, I was just trying to help." He said, pouting.

"Plus, that was the first thing I did. It created yellow." Naruto smiled.

"That doesn't make sense! Blue and Red don't make yellow!" Awai shrugged.

"Tell that to the Antidote Gods. Wait, how Kankuro-kun doing? And Sakura?" Naruto smile got wider.

"He's fine. Sakura-chan extracted the poison out of him!" Awai smiled.

"Good! Now, I just need to add…" She had the poison in one hand, and a yellow one in her hand. She poured them both into another beaker, and this time, there was no explosion, but left in the beaker was a purple liquid.

"Naruto! I got it!" Awai cheered. "C'mon! We have to tell Sakura!" She put a lid on the beaker, made sure it was secure, and they left the room.

_________________

Sakura wiped her head. "Okay, his life is no longer in danger." Everybody sighed, including Awai. Temari let out the biggest sigh.

"We can't relax just yet. There is still some of the poison running through his system. We need to make an antidote." As if on cue, Naruto and Awai came running in.

"You guys! Awai-chan has the antidote!" Naruto said as him and Awai ran into the room. Sakura sighed.

"Awai, you were right. That did save us a lot of time." Awai handed Sakura the antidote, and Sakura smiled.

"Okay, now prepare an IV drip!" Sakura said. Naruto looked astonished. _Sakura-chan… Awai-chan… You guys are so cool! _Ra and Awai both let there hair down from the pony tail it was in.

"You guys are just like that slug-girl." Sakura and Awai turned to face the old lady.

"What?" Awai asked.

"I never thought they'd send a women like you to help us." Sakura smiled.

"Yes. Actually, Tsunade-sama is my master."

"And I learned it for a little while with Tsunade-baasama too, but Sakura is better than me." Sakura looked at me.

"Awai, just because you trained for less time doesn't mean you're worst than me. If anything, you're better than me!" Sakura said, putting a hand on Awai's shoulder

"Yeah, yeah sure… Anyway, we're all here on her orders."

_____________________________

"There's a message from the Hokage for you." Baki told Kakashi as he handed him the scroll. Awai, Naruto, and Kakashi were standing outside of the hospital room.

"What did Tsunade-baachan want to say?" Naruto asked.

"She sent Gai's team as reinforcements." Awai's face brightened.

"Oi, I haven't seen Neji, Lee, or Ten-Ten in so long!" She said, throwing her hands in the air.

"Eyebrow-sensei's team?" Naruto laughed. "I bet everyone's gotten stronger, right?"

"Naruto, duh! It's been two years! Of course they've gotten better!" Awai said.

"I heard Neji's already a jounin." Naruto said, a smile on his face. "All right! We don't have time to take it easy! Let's go after Akatsuki right now!"

"Naruto remember," Awai said, "I still have to open a can of whoop-butt on them!" She said, clenching her fist. She and Naruto started running down the hall.

"Pursuing them…" Kakashi began, "That's a good idea. You know where they are?" Naruto and Awai stopped in their tracks.

"No… Not really…" Kakashi turned to Baki.

"If I may ask, how are you tracking Akatsuki?"

"Kankuro went out first, by himself, and ended up like that. Afterwards, I sent out a pursuit squad, but there's been no word from them. Considering the situation, they're probably already… Also, one of the village superiors has gone missing. I'd like to think he wasn't taken down so easily."

"So you've completely lost track of them?"

Baki closed his eyes, and then opened them again. "Yeah, unfortunately."

"Baki-sama! Kankuro's regained consciousness!" Awai's eye's widened, and then she smiled. _Kankuro, you better stay okay, dang it… I don't want you dying._

"Kankuro, are you all right?" Temari asked.

"Oi, Kankuro-kun, are you okay?" Awai asked.

"Temari… You're back already? Awai… what are you doing here?"

"I heard the village was in danger." Temari said.

"And I came to help. Plus, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei came!"

"Sorry for making you guys worry." Awai frowned.

"As long as you don't do that again! You had us all worried to freakin' death! You better be glad you're alive or I would've killed ya!" Temari sweatdropped. _Awai-san, go easy on him… _

_"_Please take me to where Kankuro fought." Kakashi said. "I may not look it, but I'm a pro at tracking. If I can get a hold of their scent—"

"Don't bother…" Kankuro started to get up.

"All of my puppets have been recovered, right?" Awai looked down.

"Yeah…"

________________

"There were two enemies. One of them took Gaara. Track Gaara's scent and you'll find him. And in case they split up, I can give you the other guy's scent…" Inside of one of Kankuro's puppet's hands, was a piece of black cloth. Kakashi picked up the cloth form the puppet's hand.

"You can still put up a fight even when you're down." Awai said, smiling.

"Nothing less from Sand shinobi." Kakashi said. Kankuro smiled, but then tensed and gripped his stomach.

"Kankuro-kun, are you okay?" Awai asked. Naruto stepped forward. _Uzumaki Naruto… _

"Hey." Naruto said with a slight smile. Then Kakashi did a few handsigns, and put his hand on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" (A/N: Summoning Jutsu) Kakashi said. There was a poof, and eight dogs appeared. Awai and Naruto smiled.

"Pakkun!" Naruto said. Pakkun turned to Naruto and Awai.

"Hey, is that you, Naruto? Awai? Long time no see!" Awai smiled. She picked up Pakkun and hugged him.

"Oi, put me down!" Awai smiled, and then set him back down.

"Pakkun, you haven't changed at all!" Naruto said.

"You too!" _Wrong thing ta say_… Awai thought.

"No, I've grown up! See?" He held up a hand to show how much he'd grown. "I'm a lot taller now!"

"Yeah, yeah." Kakashi said, "Let's end the conversation there. I need you to get to work right away." He showed the dogs the piece of torn cloth from Sasori's mask, and the dogs sniffed it. "Find out where they're headed! Up!" The dogs all up and left, leaving Pakkun.

"We'll get in contact with you as soon as we find out." And with that, Pakkun left.

"We're counting on you." Naruto said, looking at where Pakkun just was. "All right then! We'll leave as soon as Pakkun get's back." Naruto started stretching. Awai smiled.

"Yes!" Awai said.

"Naruto, Awai, we need to take care of our preparations…"

"Naruto, hold that thought!"

"Kankuro-kun?" Awai asked.

"Chiyo-baasama and Ebizou-jiisama!"

"I want to hear you say this one more time." Chiyo said, "There is no mistake that one of the enemies was Sasori, correct?" Kankuro cringed.

"Was he, Kankuro?" Kankuro looked up.

"He himself said that he was Sasori of the Red Sand."

"Sasori of the Red Sand?" Kakashi asked. "Seems like I will be able to ask you a few questions about the Akatsuki. I'm counting on you." Then Awai realized something.

"Oh! Kankuro! You need to take the antidote!" Awai looked around the room and stopped once she found the beaker. She gave him the bottle. "Drink it up! And drink all of it!" She put the cup to his mouth and forced him to drink it.

Kankuro almost gagged. "T-This tastes like crap!" Awai shrugged.

"Then you shouldn't have gotten stabbed." Kankuro scowled. Sakura smiled.

"You should be all right now." Sakura said. "Just take it easy and sleep until the trembling subsides." Baki turned to Naruto then.

"You guys should call it a day as well. We have rooms ready for you."

"No, we have to go after Gaara!"

"We'll take you up on that." Kakashi said to Baki. "We're going to have some big battles tomorrow." Awai looked at Kankuro.

"We know." Kankuro scowled then looked down at his trembling hand.

_"In order to escape a road of solitude," Gaara said, looking at the sun that was setting in Suna. "One has to work hard, and forge a new path with their own power. If I do that someday, I can be like them. Mizuro Awai and Uzumaki Naruto."_

____________

_Gaara held his hand out in front of himself. "Don't lecture me, you piece of trash." Kankuro lost it._

_"Enough already!" Kankuro lifted Gaara up by his collar._

_"I've never considered us siblings." Gaara said, "If you get in my way, I'll kill you."_

___________

_Gaara was still looking into the horizon. "But, seeing them laugh together and fight so hard made me wonder what a bond really is, and what kind they share. I think I understand now, a little. Suffering and sadness…" Gaara said, "and joy. I can share these feelings with other people. __Uzumaki Naruto… Mizuro Awai… I __feel__like__ my __fight__with__them__thought__ me that. __At first, they both experienced the same type of suffering as me. And they taught me that you can change how you live your life. _

__________________

Kankuro smiled._"_Uzumaki Naruto… Mizuro Awai…" They both turned to Kankuro. "Please take care of my brother!" Naruto and Awai smiled.

"Leave it to us! I'm going to become Hokage after all, and this is a chance for the Kazekage to owe me one!"

Awai smiled. "Kankuro-kun, just like Naruto said. We'll do anything for Gaara-kun. He's like a brother to me! Who wouldn't do anything for family?"

**A/N: And it's done! Wow, that's the longest chapter I've EVER typed on word… 12 pages… 3,555 words… That's cool! The chapters are gonna be long! Yay!**

**THE END**

**Siyui: Sasuke! I told you, don't do that until I tell people to review! **

**I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME THE END MASTER!!!!!**

**Siyui: Yeah… Wanna know what the heck Sasuke's talking about? Read my story Why the End is Never Really The End, and you'll find out!**

**STOP USING ME TO SOLICITATE YOUR STORIES!!!**

**Siyui: Well then, tell people to review!**

**RAAAAAAAAAAWR! OKAY, FINE. REVIEW PEOPLE! NOW! AS SOON AS YOU READ THIS!**

**Siyui: Sasuke, tell them nicer.**

**FINE!! PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! SIYUI IS TORTURING ME! WITH SPORKS!**

**Siyui: (holding a spork) That's not true! –I-I-I- Okay, so it is, but anyway! Listen to him people! Sasuke, now you can say it.**

**YES! THE END! WOOT! HIDAN, DON'T SAY ANYTHING! I MEAN IT!**

**Siyui: You're just egging him on.**

**Hidan: … anything.**

**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SHUT UP! WILL YOU SHUT UP?!?!?!?!**

**Hidan: No. I don't get to be in this story much! At least you play a good part in— (get's mouth covered up by Siyui)**

**Siyui: (laughing nervously) Hehehe… Just Ignore what he said, people! (Whispers) Gosh Hidan, I need to stop telling you my story plans… Anyway, review people, and Sayonara until next time!**

**THE END! HA! I GOT TO DO IT THIS TIME!! (Dances the End Dance)**


	3. Scroll 3: Gonna Keep Going!

**A/N: YO! Wazz up in whatever country you live in? Byakushii, do the disclaimer!**

**Byakuya: Fine. Siyui-no-Akatsuki doesn't own Naruto. Or Akatsuki. She only owns Awai. So don't use Awai unless you have Siyui's permission.**

**Siyui: Thank you! People, this is where stuff starts to get interesting. We learn a tiny bit about Awai's past, but not much. But starting from here, we learn about important things, so pay attention in this chapter, 'kay? Good. READ, MY TENNIS BALL MINIONS! MUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!**

**Byakuya: What? What the HECK did that mean?**

**Siyui: Just read, dang it.**

**Once again, same thing applies. Holograms are in italics, ya know, like in the Akatsuki. Buh Bye!**

**_________________ Scroll 3: Gonna Keep Going!**

Pakkun ran through the forest swiftly. Once he came to an overhanging ledge, he stopped and sniffed the ground.

"There it is." He looked at the rock that blocked the Akatsuki base from entrance. "They'll probably notice if I get any closer." Pakkun started to run back to Kakashi.

_________________

Shukaku was still being extracted from Gaara. Red chakra was beginning transferred from Gaara to the giant stone statue. Pein looked at the statue as one eye opened on it.

_________________

Chiyo walked into a dark room, holding a ring full of keys. She walked over to a chest that was in the back of the room, and using one of the keys, opened the big lock on the chest, revealing two scrolls.

"Nee-chan," Ebizou started, coming into the open room, "are you taking those with you?"

"This is some kind of fate. Besides, I can't think of a better weapon to fight him with." Ebizou didn't say anything. "I've lived far too long as it is."

_________________

"I see." Kakashi said, looking at the map Pakkun was showing him. Pakkun put a paw on the map. "So this is where their hideout is?"

"Most likely. I could detect Gaara's scent inside."

"I see." Kakashi looked up from the map. "I need you do one more thing."

"Huh?" Naruto, who was right beside Kakashi, was sleeping in his bed, snoring. He rolled over, falling off the bed.

"Oh, you're awake, Naruto?" Pakkun asked.

"Oh? Pakkun!"

"I'm counting on you Pakkun." Kakashi said, and with that, Pakkun ran off. Naruto looked out the window at Pakkun as he left.

"Kakashi-sensei, did they find Akatsuki's hideout?" Naruto asked, turning to Kakashi.

"Yeah." He said, getting up. "We need to head out immediately. I know Sakura is up, but I need you to go wake Awai up so we can get going." Naruto nodded.

_________________

Awai rolled in her bed, twisting and turning.

_"Sasuke, once you learn how to harness your hatred—" Itachi started to say, until he was interrupted by Awai. _

_"Dang it, stop with all of that crap! Don't you get it?! You don't harness hatred! You can't harness hatred!" Awai screamed. Itachi blinked._

_"How so?" Awai growled._

_"Hatred grows! You can't harness it! Yes, you can battle to get stronger, but it's not because of the hatred! It's determination! And that's all Sasuke has!" Sasuke seemed shocked, as with Naruto and Jiraya at Awai's sudden outburst. She had been quiet until that moment she snapped._

_"Ah, Itachi-san, it seems we have a rowdy one on our hands." Kisame said, smirking. "Why don't we just get rid of her, hmm?" Awai growled again._

_"Shut it, Sharky."Awai snapped. "Or I'll turn you into sushi." Kisame backed away, the he growled._

_"What did you say to me, girl?" Awai smirked._

_"What, can you not hear?" She said. Jiraya put a hand on her shoulder, signaling for her to stop._

_"Awai, don't provoke them." She looked up at Jiraya and sighed, then looked back down. "Calm down."_

_"Jiraya-sama, I'm sorry. It's just…" She looked up at Itachi. "It's just… I can't forgive him for hurting Sasuke." She put up her hands in the form of a jutsu. "Kuro Faia no Jutsu!" (A/N: Dark Fire) She put her hands up and black flames sprouted from her palms and shot at Itachi. He saw them coming, then instantly, just as they were about to hit Itachi, Kisame blocked them with his sword. Awai growled. Itachi stepped forward, but first turned to Kisame._

_"Kisame, I don't need you protecting me." Then, he turned to Awai and Naruto, first pointing at Awai. "You… What ties do you have with my brother?" Awai smiled._

_"He's my friend. Well, to put it correctly, he's __our__ friend." She said, pointing at Naruto with her thumb. Naruto then stood up._

_"Yeah. And we'll do anything to protect him." Itachi made what seemed like a scoffing sound._

_"Those bonds are meaningless. It will never help you in the long run." Awai smirked._

_"What? You giving advice now?" She said, crossing her arms. "Obviously, I don't want it. Say anything you want, I don't care." Naruto smiled. 'That's Awai-chan for ya.'_

_"Yes, you may say bonds are meaningless, but what about the one you have with Shark Man over there?" She pointed at Kisame, who growled at the nickname. "You guys obviously share a bond, and he just protected you from my jutsu. By what I'm seeing, you are a hypocrite." Awai said, smirking. She brushed of her clothes. "And I don't listen to hypocrites."_

Awai bounded forward. _That was a weird dream… And it was completely irrelevant. Why'd I have it…? _Naruto then ran into her room.

"Awai-chan! Awai-chan! Get up! We have to go! Pakkun found the Akatsuki hideout!" Awai turned to Naruto with a smile.

"Naruto! That's great! Time to go!" She hopped out of bed and was just about to run out of the room, when Naruto stopped her. She turned to him.

"Yes?"

"You're still wearing your pajamas." Awai blushed slightly, then ran back into her room.

"Oh… Thank you…"

_________________** Yay! Back to Awai's First Person! A of now, things get interesting! WOOT!**

"As soon as the sand finishes their preparations, we'll be leaving with them to retrieve Gaara." Kakashi-sensei said as we waited outside. "Got it?"

"Sorry for making you wait." We all turned to see Temari with four other ninja, walking towards us.

"Temari-san!" Sakura said.

"Hey." I said, waving my hand. Temari smiled at me before turning serious again.

"All we all here?" Kakashi-sensei asked, and then Naruto started stretching. I rolled my eyes, then turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, do all of the stretching you want. I'm still gonna kick more butt than you." Naruto stood up and scowled.

"Oh? Is that so? I'm gonna kick all of Akatsuki's butt!" I huffed.

"Not if I do it first!" We started going back and forth, until Kakashi-sensei stopped us.

"You guys, why have to get going."

"Wait!" Baki yelled as he jumped from the sky.

"Hmm?" Baki looked at Kakashi-sensei, then at Temari.

"Temari, you and your team will remain here on border patrol duty." Temari's eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me?"

"It's an order from our superiors."Temari backed up. "If word of Kazekage-sama's absence gets out, one of the other villages will try to attack us."

"But that's why we need to rescue Gaara as soon as possible, right? These guys came all the way from Konoha to help us! Gaara is supposed to be our Kazekage. They have to send someone from the Sand!"

"But…"

"I'll go." We all turned to the top of the building, and standing on it, was Chiyo-baasama. I have one question. WHAT THE FUGDIN' HECK IS SHE DOING UP THERE?!

"If you need Sand shinobi, I'll be more than enough." Temari looked stunned.

"Chiyo-baasama?!" Baki looked just as surprised.

"But you can't—!" Chiyo smiled.

"I'm retired; I can do whatever I want!" Ya, know, for an old lady, she has great logic.

"But you mustn't force yourself to—!" One of the ninja with Temari said, before Chiyo cut her off.

"Don't treat me like an old lady!" And then, she jumped right off the ledge, landing right in front of us.

"I've been longing to see my cute little grandson for a while now…"

(A/N: Yeah! Yall know Sasori's cute! Admit it! C'mon!! Mai-chan: Don't interrupt the story. Me: Okay…)

______________ (Yay! Random scene change! Mai-chan: I told you to stop talking.)

Meanwhile, Gaara's Shukaku was still being extracted. And, one by one, the eyes on the stone statue slowly opened.

_______________

"It's time we got going." Kakashi-sensei said when we were just outside of Suna.

"I'm so sorry. I'll try to convince the higher-ups to change their minds." Baki said, speaking about the issue of Temari's team.

"We'll catch up to you later!" Temari yelled to us.

"By time you get there, we'll have already saved Gaara!"Naruto said. I smiled.

"Yeah. Ja ne, Temari-san." I said.

"Goodbye!" Sakura said, and then we ran off.

________________ (A/N: Jes, Another scene change. Mai-chan: STOP TALKING! Me: H-hai…)

Rock Lee, Neji, Ten-Ten, and Gai ran through the forest swiftly, lightly stepping on each branch.

"Hey! You guys are going too fast!" Ten-Ten yelled to Rock Lee and Gai. "We've been running non-stop! Let's take a break!" Rock Lee looked back at Ten-Ten

"Ten-Ten, " Rock Lee started, "you haven't been training enough."

"Lee, in front of you!" Neji called out, causing Rock Lee to look a head.

"Huh?" Everybody stopped.

"Hold on there, Gai!"

"Pakkun?"

_________________

We hopped along the creek, making sure each step was well placed, so we didn't land in the creek.

"Naruto, Awai, Can I ask you something?" I smiled.

"Go ahead. Shoot." Naruto nodded.

"How long has the Akatsuki been after you guys?" We both turned to her and I scoffed.

"I'm not important enough for the Akatsuki to want me; it's Naruto they're after." Naruto looked at me.

"Awai, they're after you just as much as they're after me." I grinned.

"Yeah, yeah…" then I grew serious. "Anyway, Sakura, to tell you honestly, I don't know…" Then, I jumped forward.

_________________ Now, we are in the realm of Third person. READ my pickle minions!

Sakura watched as Naruto and Awai raced forward.

"Two members of Akatsuki once came to Konoha in an attempt to take them." Kakashi said from beside her. "That was three years ago, and now they're starting to move again." He sighed. "I don't know the reason why, though."

"Why would they wait three years?"

"I assume they want to go after them again, but they couldn't." He hopped swiftly on another rock. "Probably because Jiraya-sama was with Naruto the whole time and Tsunade was with Awai."

"No." Sakura turned to look at Chiyo. "The information I have gives a different reason." Naruto, wasn't as far ahead as Awai, looked back. _A different reason?_

"It takes a lot of preparation to pull out a Bijuu once it's been sealed into a person. That's why they where delayed."

"What's a Bijuu?" Sakura asked.

"You're Tsunade's apprentice and you don't even know that? Especially since Konoha has the Kyuubi…" All eyes turned to her, except Awai, who was still in her own little thought bubble.

"In Konoha, everything about the Kyuubi is treated as top-secret." Kakashi said, his eyes still on Chiyo.

"Well, I guess it'd have to be." Chiyo said. "Bijuu are mythical demon beasts with tails. The Sand has had the Ichibi for a long time. That would be Shukaku, who's been sealed within Gaara."

"Ichibi? So, there are others out there besides the Kyuubi?" Sakura asked.

"That's right." Chiyo said. "There are nine of them total, and they all have unique characteristics and powers. Each of them has a different number of tails. Ichibi has one tail, Nibi has two tails, up to Kyuubi, each one has a name that corresponds to the number of tails it has. The Bijuu are essentially enormous masses of chakra. During the Great Ninja Wars, each nation's hidden village tried to obtain them, hoping to turn them into weapons. I don't know why Akatsuki want their power, but for whatever reason, it must be bad."

___________________Now, what has Awai been thinkin' about, hmm?

Awai looked up towards the sky. _Brother…I'll do whatever it takes to get you back where you belong…_

_A three year old Awai smiled happily._

_"Oto-san, can we please go to the store?" Awai asked as she pulled on the hem of her dad's yukata._

_"Honey, we can't we have to wait for your brother to get better." He said, smiling._

_"Aw, but Nii-san can wait! I'm hungry!" Her dad's eye's wrinkled as he laughed._

_"You need to be nicer to your brother. He's going to take care of you one day."_

_"One day…" Awai grumbled as she crossed her arms._

Awai narrowed her eyes. _Brother… I'm going to get you out of Akatsuki! _

__________________

"Kakashi had us eight Ninja Hounds split up and follow Akatsuki's scent." Pakkun explained to Gai and company, "we found that they've gone to the River Country, which lies between Konoha and the Sand Village."

"The River Country?" Neji asked openly.

"That's right." Pakkun answered for him. "in other words, you guys are closer to Akatsuki than everyone else."

"I see." Rock Lee said, the determination evident on his face.

"Follow me!" Pakkun yelled. And with that, they jumped away. Little did they know, Zetsu had heard and seen it all.

__________________

"_There are enemies closing in on the base._" Zetsu said suddenly. Deidara looked up from his concentration.

"Enemies?"

"_And they seem to be powerful. One is called Maito Gai._ _Who is that_?" Then Itachi spoke. (A/N: Finally… he NEVER talks… Mai-chan: STOP SPEAKING AND LET HIM DO IT!)

"_A skilled Konoha jounin who uses taijustsu_. _Don't take him lightly_." Kisame laughed.

"_That wild animal again, eh? We'll use that technique._" Kisame said happily.

"_All right, then let me go. I've had a crap of a time finding my Jinchuuriki, and it's starting to get me angry_." Hidan said, looking at Kisame.

"_No, I'll go. I've got a bit of a score to settle with him_." Kisame said.

"_That's fine. The technique suits you better anyway, considering you have the greatest amount of chakra in the Akatsuki, Kisame_." Pein said.

"_Indeed_." Kisame replied.

"_Even so, I'll need about thirty percent of your chakra._" Pein said.

"_Hn…_" Hidan huffed.

"_My, my. It looks like I can finally…"_ Kisame said as he slowly transferred back into non-hologram mode, ending up in a different place._ "_Get even with him for kicking me."

_As Kisame ran at Gai with his sword ready, Maito Gai jumped up from the surface of water and landed a kick right in Kisame's gut._

_"Konoha Gouriki Senpuu!" (A/N: Powerful Leaf Whirlwind!) Gai yelled, landing perfectly on the water._

_"Who are you?" Kisame asked, still smiling._

_"Konoha's Energizing Green Beast, Maito Gai!"_

Kisame smirked as he stood up.

"Well, time to get this party started!"

____________

Gai's team ran quickly through the rocky desert. Pakkun sniffed the air.

"What's wrong?" Gai asked, barely heard over the sound of them running.

"Someone's coming!" Neji tensed. _Byakugan! _Neji looked all around him until he stopped something.

"Behind us!" Everyone looked behind the group. About one hundred feet behind them, a sword popped out of the ground half way and started charging towards them, growing higher out of the ground with each passing meter. They all jumped out of the path of the object, and it ran into a column of rock, completely destroying the rock. And, once the dust cleared, Kisame Hoshigaki was in it's place.

"You…" Gai started, but didn't finish.

"Do you know him, Gai-sensei?" Rock Lee asked, his eyes still on Kisame.

"Who are you?" Gai said. (A/N: Wow… ^_^')

_______________

Kakashi's team raced through the woods at top speed, going to fast to notice Zetsu.

________________

"_There are more coming_." Zetsu said, looking at Pein.

"_It's a bit crazier this time around, Deidara_." Pein said, looking at Deidara.

"Huh? Well, this Jinchuuriki was stronger than the other two, un." Sasori scoffed.

"I tried to tell you, your techniques aren't good for stealth missions." Deidara laughed.

"Call me crazy, but I remember your traps being pretty excessive, too, Master."

"What did you say?!"

"_Shut up, the both of you_!" Pein yelled at them, as if they were children. (A/N: Yup, lay down the law, Pein!) "_Just focus on the technique. Who else is going?"_

_"Hidan, I'd think you'd want to go. Awai Mizuro is with them, after all." _Zetsu said. Hidan scoffed.

_"I don't care…" _Was all he said on the matter.

"_They're Konoha ninja_." Pein's eyes narrowed.

"_It's decided then."_

__________________-

They kept running until they finally hit a clearing. Awai, who was in front of them, stopped suddenly.

"Awai-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, stopping. Awai lifted a finger to point in front of her.

"It's… _You_…" Standing in front of her was Itachi Uchiha.

______________

_"_This guy has a ridiculous amount of chakra." Neji said, his eyes on Kisame, "I haven't seen this much chakra since Naruto!" _Or Awai, for that matter_. Rock Lee gasped.

"That much?!" Rock Lee looked at Kisame again.

"You really don't recognize me?" Kisame said, grinning.

"It can't be you…" Gai said, his eyes wide.

"Now you've got it." Kisame said.

"… you've met me before?" (A/N: Geez, And I thought I was forgetful…)

Kisame smirked for what seemed like the millionth time. "It seems that the animal has the brian of one as well. Anyway, I'll make you remember soon enough."

______________

"Who is he?" Sakura asked. Naruto's eye's narrowed.

"Uchiha Itachi." Sakura's eyes then widened. _T-This man is..._ She thought. _This man is Uchiha Itachi!_

______

**A/N: YOSH!! And there ya have it! What ties does Hidan have with Awai? What is so troubling about Awai's past? Why is Gai so forgetful like my grandmother? All these questions will be answered (except the Gai one) and more, in the next chapter of How Did My Life End Up This Way! WOOT! Sasuke, tell them to review!**

**Sasuke: Review. NOW! I'm serious! REVIEW MY PICKLE MINIONS! **

**Siyui: Yeah… Okay…Random fact time! Did you know, when I first typed Sasuke's name on word, they thought it was suppose to be Sauce-Gay? I thought that that was hilarious!**

**Sasuke: Not. FUNNY!**

**Siyui: You bet your chicken-butt hair it is.**

**Zetsu: Hey. **_**How's it going?**_

**Siyui: Good. Zetsu, I have a question for you.**

**Zetsu: **_**Shoot.**_

**Siyui: Hasn't anybody told you it's weird to just randomly pop out of the ground out of nowhere?**

**Zetsu: Yes. **_**Multiple times**_**.**

**Siyui: Okay. Just wanted to make sure…**

**Sasuke: (snoring loudly)**

**Siyui: Sasuke! Stop being Narcoleptic! (Kicks him repeatedly)**

**Sasuke: I'M UP! (Goes to sleep like after he says that)**

**Siyui: Good grief… Anyway, review people!**

**YES! REVIEW! WOOT!( Dances the End Dance.)**

**Siyui: Don't dance until you end the story!**

**THE END. NOW CAN I DANCE?**

**Siyui: You have my permission. Dance away.**

**(DANCES THE END DANCE) WOOT!!**


	4. Scroll 4: Recollections

**A/N: YOSH! Hello, my readers! You have good luck! This chapter of How Did My Life Get This Way unleashes the BIGGEST secret for awhile!**

**Sasuke: Yeah! It's that— (gets mouth covered up)**

**Siyui: Sasuke, I'm not going to let you in here if you spoil secrets!**

**Sasuke: Sorry.**

**Siyui: Just do the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke: Okay, Siyui no Akatsuki doesn't own Naruto. If she did, Orochiblabla would've died in episode one, Zetsu would be the main character, Gaara of the Sand would be Gaara of the Funk, and Pein would wear a fuzzy bunny hat. PLEASE DON'T WISH THAT UPON US!!! Now, read. Discover the secrets.**

**_________________**

**Same thing as always. You should know that Holograms= italics. You better.**

**Scroll 4: Recollections **

_____X_______

_**Recollection**_**:** 1) _The act of remembering something, or the ability to remember something. 2) Things you remember._

_____X_______

"It can't be you…" Gai said, stunned.

"Now you got it." Kisame said, smirking.

"… you've met me before?" Gai said, completely obliterating all of the tension that had been built by Kisame's entrance. (Mai-chan: You didn't have to put that there.)

"It seems that the animal has the brain of one as well." Kisame said, getting ready to fight, "Well, I'll make you remember soon enough."

________________

"Itachi…" Naruto said, looking at Awai, who was still staring at Itachi. Chiyo stepped forward.

"This is him?" Naruto nodded. "The kid who wiped out his entire clan?"

"It's been some time, Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun, Awai-san." Itachi said. Awai growled. _The same Sharingan as Sasuke-kun!_ Sakura thought. _This is the person who's made my friends suffer all this time!_

"I'm going to kill you!" Awai growled, "Not only is it your fault that Sasuke left, but you attacked Gaara-kun!"

"Sasuke left on his own accord." Was all he said.

"Yeah, but you're the person he's trying to get better than!" Naruto pointed at Itachi.

"I'm going to kick all of Akatsuki's butts!" Right when Naruto said that, Itachi raised his hand. Kakashi's eye widened.

"Everyone! Don't look directly into his eyes, or you're finished!" he yelled.

_______________ SCENE CHANGE!

"This is an Akatsuki?!" Neji said to no one in particular. And of course, Kisame laughed. He threw his sword up in the air. As it flipped and flipped, he put his hands together for a jutsu.

"_Suiton, Bakusui Shouha_!" (A/n: Water Element, Explosive Water Shock Wave)

"Get Ready!" Gai yelled to his teammates. Kisame then, well, spurt out water from his mouth, filling to whole basin, which used to be empty, with water, making the desert look like an ocean. (A/N: Sorry, I couldn't think of any better way to word that.) Once he was, er, finished, he grabbed his sword , then started laughing. (A/N: Whaddaya know? He started laughing. Never saw that comin'…)

"Here I come!" Kisame yelled, surfing down the wave of water. (A/N: Kisame's surfin'! WOOT!)

ANOTHER SCENE CHANGE! (Mai-chan: Stop making fun of Akatsuki! Me: I can't. They make it too easy.)

Itachi held his hands up in a jutsu.

"Itachi's genjutsu are eye techniques." Kakashi said, his eyes on Itachi, watching to see what he's going to do next. "In other words, they take effect through your vision." Awai looked back at him.

"I know that." Naruto said, his eyes focused on Itachi.

"But then how are we supposed to fight him?" Sakura asked.

"You focus on his feet and body, and attach based on how he moves."

"That's easier said than done." (A/N: What? I could stare at Itachi for HOURS! X3)

"The Uchiha Clan?" Chiyo asked. "Been a long time since I've fought a Sharingan user. They're nothing special, though. There are plenty of ways to fight eye techniques." Naruto stared at her.

"So, what should we do?" Chiyo pointed to Awai.

"Well, she's doing the right thing."

________ Now to… Awailand! What is she thinking? We don't know!

Awai slowly pumped a tiny bit of chakra into her eyes, protecting her slightly from Itachi's genjutsu. She kept my eyes on the Uchiha. She then closed her eyes and sighed.

"What's wrong, Awai-san? Are bad memories plaguing you?" Itachi asked, smirking slightly. Awai growled.

"Shut it."

_"Oto-san! Oto-san! Where are you?" A now six year old Awai asked, searching the Mizuro family compound. "Oto-san! Where are you?!" She said. She ran out the house, and into her brother, then hugged him._

_"Nii-san, where's Mommy and Daddy?" Her brother looked around._

_"Awai… I don't know." Then, an ear-splitting shriek rung through the compound._

_"Mommy!" Awai started running._

_"Awai!' Her brother ran after her as she ran into her parent's room. Before she even entered, she gasped. _

_"M-mommy! D-daddy!" Right there, her mother and father were slaughtered._

Itachi slightly smiled malevolently. "Your brother isn't coming back. We asked if he wanted to come, but he said no." Awai growled.

"I'm not going to fall for your stupid mind games! I know if brother had the chance to come he would!" Awai yelled.

"Why do you think your brother left? It wasn't to avenge your parents. Your brother isn't going to come." Awai scowled. She was just about to say something, but Kakashi interrupted her.

"Awai! Don't look into his eyes!" Awai smirked.

"I know."

"Awai, I need you to fall back!" Awai looked at Itachi, then back at Kakashi.

"Okay." Itachi tilted his head slightly.

"Running away?"

"You wish." She said. "Be happy. More time to live before we kick your butt." Awai jumped back to land right next to Kakashi.

"Okay, whaddaya plan to do?" She said, smirking.

"There are plenty of ways to fight an eye technique." Chiyo said.

"What should we do?" Naruto asked, turning to her.

"When it's one-on-one, run away. When it's two-on-one, get him from behind." Awai looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"'When it's one-on-one, run away' is obvious, right? In that situation, it's impossible to win. But, if it's two on one," She said, "If one person gets caught in a genjutsu, the other can attack the guy from behind. And if you attack the user, the jutsu vanishes."

"But what if that doesn't work?" Naruto asked.

"Well, if an attack isn't possible, you can dispel the genjutsu by hitting your ally. In other words, since there are five of us, one person will be the diversion, the rest will attack the Sharingan's blind spot from behind."

"I see." Sakura said.

"I guess old people do have their uses!" Naruto said, smirking.

"Okay, I'll attack him—" Awai stopped him.

"No, Naruto, I'll do it." She smiled at him. "You can attack. You know you're better at taijustsu than me. Plus, you have…" She left that open, even though he knew what she meant. Naruto nodded.

"Okay." Awai started to walk towards Itachi, but Kakashi caught her on the shoulder.

"Wait."

"Kakashi-sensei! What do you mean wait?!" Awai demanded. Chiyo looked at Kakashi.

"Are you saying my tactics for fighting the Sharingan are wrong?"

"Well, if we were talking about regular genjutsu, your strategy would be fine." He said, "But in this case, things are a bit more complicated."

"What?" Chiyo asked.

"He uses the Mangekyou Sharingan, an eye technique far more powerful than a normal Sharingan. You suffer the full effect of his genjutsu the instant you're caught." He said, "Basically, while it only seems to be a second to everyone else, it can feel like hours, or days, for the one trapped in the illusion. I was lost in his phantom realm for three days and ended up unconscious for a week. Dispelling the technique isn't possible."

"He's a dangerous opponent." Chiyo commented. "Just who is he?" Itachi finally decided to speak.

"Impressive as always, Kakashi-san. You learned much from just one encounter with my Tsukuyomi."

"I'm not done yet." Kakashi said, "After using that technique, you were very fatigued and retreated immediately."

_"Itachi-san, it's dangerous for you to use your eyes too much." Kisame said._

_"We didn't come here to start a war." Itachi replied smoothly, "Unfortunately, this has all been little more than nonsense. We're leaving." They left._

"Besides using a large amount of chakra," Kakashi said, "using that technique poses a huge risk to your eyes. Right, Itachi?"

"An impressive analysis, for having only seen it once." Kakashi lifted the hitai-ate off his left eye, revealing his Sharingan.

"Itachi, how bad has your eyesight become?" Itachi cringed slightly, his eyes closed. After about a second, he snapped his eyes back open.

"Kakashi-san, you couldn't have…"

_____________ Meanwhile…

Gaara was still being de-Shukakued by the giant stone statue. Pein looked at the statue, then at Itachi.

"_Itachi has made contact with the enemy. Kisame is already fighting."_

________Yes, we are going back. Sorry people, but no Kisame's fight. We need to pay attention to Itachi…

Itachi and Kakashi stared at each other. Then, Kakashi put his hand behind his head.

"Well, I may have let down my guard down last time," Kakashi said, "but I'm no slouch, you know." Awai looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Things will be different this time." Naruto smirked.

"That goes for me, too! You're making a big mistake if you think I'm the same as last time!"

"Same here!" Awai said.

"Naruto, Awai, I'll take him." Kakashi said. Sakura looked at him. Naruto looked stunned. _Hasn't he done this before?_

"Don't tell me you mean 'not fighting is our teamwork' again?!" Naruto yelled.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Awai said.

"No, this time, I need you guys to back me up." He said, stunning Awai and Naruto, "While I'd like to act cool and say, 'You go on ahead', I won't be able to hold him off by myself." As he finished, Awai realized something. _It's time to fight!_

________________________Meanwhile… well, I have nowhere we can go. Back to where we just were…

"It's time for you to come with me, Awai-san." Itachi pointed a finger at her, and she tensed as she looked at him.

"I'll attack first!" Kakashi said as he ran up and punched Itachi, but it turned out to be a clone.

"A shadow clone!" Itachi ran at Awai as she did a few hand signs.

"_Honoo kobushi!"_ (A/N: Flame Fist) Awai's right fist started glowing with chakra as she ran at Itachi, then her fist seemed to catch on fire as she slammed her fist into Itachi's gut. She smiled. _Finally… I got—_ That Itachi poofed away. _Another shadow clone!_ As the cloud of dust faded away, Awai's eyes widened. All around her, her friends lay defeated.

"K-Kakashi-sensei? Chiyo-baasama? Sakura? N-Naruto…?" Then Sakura stared to get up.

"Sakura…." Awai said, a tiny bit of hopefulness in her voice. But, it was all washed away when Sakura turned into Itachi. One by one, everybody that lay on the ground, turned into Itachi.

"What the heck is going on?!"

"You've already lost everything once, are you prepared to lose it all over again?" Itachi said as he closed his eyes.

"What?" He opened his eyes again, and she was trapped.

_"Nii-san, I got my report card! I got my report card!" Awai, now ten years old, ran up to my brother, smiling, with her report card in hand. He smiled at her._

_"Did you kick butt in school like I told you too?"_

_"Mhm! I whooped butt!"_

_"Well, let's see that report card, then." He took the report card out of her hands and opened it._

_"Hmm… I see… Well, Awai, I'm disappointed."_

_"Why?"_

_"You got better grades than me!" He said. She smiled. Then her brother looked at her again._

_"Awai, I have to go on a mission today and I won't be coming back for week, okay? Can you make it here by yourself? If not I can—" Awai stopped him._

_"Nii-san, it's okay! I'll be eleven in two weeks! I can take care of myself!" She said, giving him a thumbs up._

_"Okay, if you say so. I'll see you soon." With that, he walked out the door. The week went quickly, and Awai was walking, well, running home from the academy, anxious of her brother's return. She sat her bag on the couch of her apartment._

_"I can't wait to show him that I got accepted into being a ninja early! I even got my hitai-ate!" She jumped around happily. She waited for an hour._

_"Aw, nii-san's always late." Another hour._

_"He's probably finishing the paperwork." Night fell, and Awai was worried._

_"Nii-san…" Awai said, trailing off. Then the doorbell rang. Awai jumped up and ran to it._

_"Nii-san! Wait, doesn't he have the key?" She opened the door, revealing, not her brother, but a ninja from her village._

_"Awai-san, I'm sorry to inform you, but your brother didn't make it back from his mission." Awai's eyes widened._

_"W-What?!"_

_"Awai-san, your brother is dead."_

Awai screamed, clutching her head and falling to the ground. She stared at the ground, her eyes wide open. _B-brother_… She looked up at Itachi.

"You knew he wasn't dead. You found out that he was with us, Akatsuki." Itachi said. Awai fell down again.

_"Awai, your brother has been declared a traitor to Yugakuru." Awai slammed her fists onto the table as she talked to the village elders._

_"What?! You guys don't even know where he is!"_

_"We heard from a source that he made bonds with Akatsuki." Awai growled._

_"A source?! Do you trust everything you hear from people?!"_

_"The Village Hidden in Mist's Mizukage told us."_

_"But wait, his teammates said that he died!" She yelled._

_"His teammates were being controlled by an unknown source in league with your brother."_

_"You just keep making excuses! Why not make any to protect him?"_

"You know that he really did betray the village, you just refused to admit it." Awai cringed as she looked up at Itachi again. Itachi's eyes widened considerably.

"Hmm… Leader-sama was right. You must be strong if you could stand Mangekyou not just once, but _twice_…"

"What do you mean, 'Leader-sama'?" Awai asked, her voice barely over a whisper.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Awai kept her head down. _Okay… I think this is some kind of genjutsu… I just need to free myself of chakra… _Awai slowly let go of her chakra, closing her eyes. _Please work…_

________________ Will she make it? I dunno! I do, but, yeah— Ya know, just keep reading!

Awai snapped back into reality, instantly falling onto the ground in front of Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Chiyo. Awai looked up at Itachi.

"How…?" She asked him, still shaking as she got up. Naruto stepped forward.

"Awai-chan! Are you okay? You just fell…" She looked towards him, smiling.

"I-It's okay. I'm fine." She said, her voice shaking. Itachi shook his head slightly.

"Awai-san, you shouldn't lie." Awai looked back at him, instantly falling down asleep because of his jutsu. Itachi ran so quickly over to her that no one saw him, or could predict what he did next.

"Now, she's ours." He picked her up and disappeared. Naruto growled.

"AWAI-CHAN!"

___________ Crap! Our heroine has been Awainapped! No! Well, what is she dreamin' 'bout?

_"Brother… Why?" Awai asked nobody, kicking a tree. She was out in the woods, training. She was taking her angry out on a tree._

_"Nii-san! Why- did- you- do- this?!" She said, kicking the tree with each word. "Why? What purpose?!" She screamed. Then, her eyes filled with sadness._

_"Nii-san… Hidan…"_

**A/N: WOOT! As of now, the story takes a turn from the story line! Are ya surprised? Confused? Constipated? Tell me! Well, don't tell me about the last one. Tell your doctor. But anyway, review, 'kay! Tell me what ya think! I was kinda depressed when I wrote this, 'cause with all of the flashbacks, and death, and stuff…**

**Sasuke: Wow, I didn't think you could write stuff like that. It was so serious…**

**Siyui: Are you saying I'm never serious?!**

**Sasuke: As in, you've only written humor stories.**

**Siyui: Well, the humor part of this story comes in about two chapters. Till then, it's kinda serious. Anyway, people review! It's my fuel! Have a happy New Year! 2009! Wow, this year went by fast…**

**Kisame: Yes it did.**

**THE END**

**Siyui: Stupid narcoleptic Sasuke.**

**DON'T BLAME ME. I HAVE TO DO THIS. I NOT ONLY END YOUR STORY, NOW I HAVE TO END THE YEAR!**

**Siyui: Fine. Go Ahead.**

**YES! THE END, AND,**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	5. Scroll 5: Brother

**A/N: Hey yall! Wazz up? Well, ze sky, of course! You people are in luck! Chapter five is here! The funny starts in this chapter! Plus, for you actiony people out there, there are some good fight scenes! And, a little bit of angst is added to the mixture! WOOT! I love this chappie! Disclaimer, someone! How about… Ulquiorra from Bleach!**

**Ulquiorra: Trash. **

**Siyui: I said do the disclaimer, not be the trash collector, Ulquiorra.**

**Ulquiorra: Hn. Siyui-no-Akatsuki doesn't own Naruto. End of story. She does, however, own Awai. If you can't handle it, you are all atheist heathens. ^starts reading a book called 'Oh My Jashin'^ **

**Siyui: Ulquiorra, have you been talking with Hidan again?**

**Ulquiorra: Maybe… **

**Siyui; HIDAN**

**Hidan: Mhm? You rang?**

**Siyui: Stop telling all of the Espada about random religions that involve stabbing oneself profusely!**

**Hidan: Sorry… ^walking off^ Sasuke, let me tell you about an interesting way to kill your brother!**

**Siyui: Oh, god. While I go save Itachi from a very painful and likely death, yall read the story. Buh bye!**

**________________--____________________--________________________--_________________--__**

**Scroll 5: Capture**

**You know the deal. Holograms= italics. If you don't, then thou art screwed.**

**____________________**

**Song of the chapter: Colors of the Heart- UVERworld**

**_____________________**

_ What? Where am I? What am I doing here? _Awai thought as she slowly opened her eyes, revealing a stone-black room. She was lying in a bed.

"What happened?" She asked herself, rubbing her head. _Oh…_

_Awai snapped back into reality, instantly falling onto the ground in front of Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Chiyo. Awai looked up at Itachi._

_"How…?" She asked him, still shaking as she got up. Naruto stepped forward._

_"Awai-chan! Are you okay? You just fell…" She looked towards him, smiling._

_"I-It's okay. I'm fine." She said, her voice shaking. Itachi shook his head slightly._

_"Awai-san, you shouldn't lie." Awai looked back at him, instantly falling down asleep because of his jutsu. Itachi ran so quickly over to her that no one saw him, or could predict what he did next._

_"Now, she's ours." He picked her up and disappeared. Naruto growled._

_"AWAI-CHAN!"_

"I'm in the Akatsuki hideout, aren't I?" She asked herself quietly, not expecting an answer.

"Yes… Awai." Awai turned her head to face her brother, who was in the corner of the room.

"Nii-san… Why?" Hidan turned away, so he wouldn't have to look into her pleading eyes. _Those eyes… they hold so much sadness… I was the cause of it…_

"Nii-san… Why did you leave?" Awai asked him, getting out of the bed she was in to face him. "What… What did I do wrong?" Hidan looked at her.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's just…" Awai started to get angry.

"It's just what? That you were finally tired of taking care of me, so you decided to just leave?" She said, balling up her fist. Hidan narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, so that's what you think it is?" he said angrily as he stopped leaning on the wall. "Have you ever stopped to think I didn't have a _choice_? I only did it for your sake!" Awai glared.

"What do you mean, 'my sake'?" Hidan growled slightly.

"You know all those letters you received, the ones with money in them?" Awai's eyes widened.

"It… was you?"

_Awai cried as she walked into her lonely house, dropping her bags on the couch, just like she did on that fateful day, the last day she would she her brother. It had been a month since she had lost everything. Her mom, her dad, her brother. Her family. _

_She looked up at the ceiling of the living room, and closed her eyes. 'Brother… How could you do this to me?' then the door bell rang. Awai was almost afraid to open it, but she did. The mailman was standing outside. She breathed a sigh of relief. Then she smiled, barely, the sadness still in her eyes._

_"Hello. What can I do for you?" She asked the man. The man gave her a letter._

_"Hello, mam'm. I can't tell you who sent this to you, but I can tell you, it was asked to be sent as fast as possible." He said, smiling knowingly. "Goodbye." He left, leaving Awai confused. She closed the door, and then sat down at the kitchen table. 'What did he mean?' She slowly opened the letter, then gasped. 'Money?' The letter had a check in it. Starting then, every month, she was sent a check, each of them enough for her to sustain by herself._

"All of those letters… How'd you get all of that money?" Awai asked Hidan, now less angry.

"Here. That's why I came here." He said, pointing at the ground. Awai looked down.

"Nii-san…" Awai said, tears falling from her eyes.

_______________________________ Now, Somewhere else……….______________________

Naruto growled, punching another tree.

"Why the heck did they take Awai-chan? They took Gaara… Now Awai-chan!" He punched the tree again, slightly brushing his knuckles. Kakashi sighed.

"Naruto, punching that tree won't help." Naruto turned to Kakashi. _He's getting angry… _Kakashi noted worriedly.

"Kakashi-sensei! What are we going to do?!" Sakura yelled. Chiyo turned to her.

"Well, we can guess that he probably went to Akatsuki hideout. The only thing we can do is go there."

_______________________________ Now, back with Awai and Hidan………_________________

Hidan looked at Awai as tears fell from her eyes. _Did I really cause all of this? Is all her crying… my fault? _

"Awai… could you forgive me?" Awai smiled for the first time without sadness in her eyes. This time, it was true happiness.

"Nii-san, I should be the one asking for forgiveness." Just as Hidan was about to say something back, Zetsu started to, er, what's the word… bleed from the ground. He was only ahead above ground, and Awai was behind him so he couldn't see her.

"Hidan, **where's your**—" Before poor Zetsu could finish his sentence, Awai kicked him in the back of the head, with her foot enforced with chakra.

"What the FUDGE is that?!" She asked Hidan, pointing at a growling and in pain Zetsu, who was cussing.

"Don't do that again." Zetsu said, fully coming out of the ground. "**Or we'll eat you!**"

"Oh? Is that so? Well, I'm not afraid of you! I kill ya with a weed wacker!" Awai said, pointing at Zetsu. Hidan, who had been there the whole time, was laughing his butt off.

"Wait, this is Hidan's sister!" Zetsu's white half said. "**Well, I can see how they're related**."The black half scoffed.

"Now, Oreo-san, who are you, and what do you want?" Awai asked, putting her hands on her hips. Zetsu growled at the nickname, but said nothing of it.

"Leader-sama wants you." Zetsu said. Hidan got up to go too, but Zetsu stopped him. "**And only you**." Hidan narrowed his eyes, but said nothing else. Awai blinked.

"And 'Leader-sama' is… who?" _I remember Itachi say something about him… Is he leader of Akatsuki?_ Awai smiled, happy that she might get some information from this man.

"Okay, Oreo-san, where to?" She said, this time smirking.

_________Now is First POV__________ Five Akatsuki-filled minutes later________________________

"When you speak to Leader-sama, **Call him Leader-sama**. You didn't have to say that. It was understood**. For all you know, she could be dumb**." Zetsu argued with himself.

"I'm not dumb." I said, smirking. This is hilarious.

"See? She said she wasn't dumb! **Her word doesn't count for anything! She may be the stupidest person in the world!** Are you insulting Leader-sama by saying that he's dumb for asking for her? **No**!" If it wasn't for a giant door being in front of us, Zetsu would've never stopped.

"Um, Oreo-san, isn't that the door?" I asked. Zetsu stopped caring that I called him Oreo-san after the tenth time.

"**Oh, yes it is**. She isn't stupid, and you know it. **Shut up, will you**?" I smiled again.

"That wasn't nice."

"See, she thinks it wasn't nice! **Just open the door**." Zetsu pushed the door open, revealing a dark room, with a dark shadow.

"Zetsu, leave us." The dark shadow said. With that, Zetsu left the room. I looked at the shadow and all I could make out was eyes with multiple circles in them, and… spiky hair?

"Um, Leader-sama?" I said hesitantly, addressing him the way Zetsu told me to. I heard a dark laugh.

"You don't need to be afraid, you know." I scowled. Just because I can't see him, doesn't mean I can't hurt him! Okay, so it does. And there's also the fact that he's the leader of 9 homicidal men. That's important.

"Um, what am I doing here? Why'd you take me here?" I asked. Why did my voice decide that now was the time to go all quiet? I heard another laugh, this one not as dark as the last one.

"You are going to become part of Akatsuki." He said. I gasped.

"NO WAY AM I BECOMING PART OF AKATSUKI!!" Is what I_ wish_ I'd said, but all I managed was a strangled "Yes." Then, someone entered the room.

"Leader-sama, the Konoha nin— _you_!" I looked just as startled as Shark boy. "What are you doing here?" Kisame said, scowling.

"Kisame, this is our new member, Mizuro Awai." Leader-sama said, a hint of humor in his voice, awaiting Kisame's reaction.

"You're the new member everyone was talking about?!"

"Nice to meet you too, Sharky-san." I said grumpily.

"Kisame, what were you saying?" Leader-sama interrupted our argument.

"Oh! Well, the Konoha nin figured out that they were fakes." The people we were fighting were fakes?! Dang it! So a fake Itachi captured me? Well, doesn't that give me dignity! "And now they're coming here." What?! They're all coming here?! I can see Naruto again! Plus, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei! Maybe I have a chance at getting out of here… Kisame left then, throwing me an 'evil' glare before he exited the room. Leader must've seen my excited face.

"I'm sorry, Awai-san, but you're with us now." My ray of hope was just extinguished painfully and quickly. "But, I'll let you see them one last time." He said, and I could tell he had that dang smile on his face. He knew that if I said bye to them, it would seem like _I _choose this. Stupid Leader-sama.

"Okay. Thank you, Leader-sama." I left the room, and I am pretty sure my eye was twitching. I sighed once the block of hard wood known as a door blocked me from Leader-sama, and I knew, well, _thought_, no one was around.

"So, **how'd it go**?" I heard Zetsu ask me. I looked around me everywhere, but I couldn't see him.

"Fine, but here's a better question: Where are you?"

"Look up." I looked up and there, of course, was Zetsu, only his head and flytrap thingy out of the ceiling.

"What are you DOING up there?!" I screamed, falling onto my butt, staring up at him.

"**Dunno.** Hanging out, **I guess**." I scowled.

"Not funny!" I said, getting up and staring at him, making sure he didn't go anywhere. The moment I looked down to dust off myself, he was gone.

"Hello? Anyone?" I said, walking down the halls. Wow, these halls weren't nearly as creepy as when I was walking down here just a few minutes ago… maybe that was because I was with someone who knew where they were going!

"Did Leader-sama create these halls just to confuse people?" I said, not expecting an answer. Boy, did I get one…

"Is it working, un?" I turned around to face… A slightly girlish guy, but nonetheless, this guy was pretty cute.

"Hello? And you are…?" Who every this person was, came and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, ya know, your kinda hot… un." And to think, I was just about to say something, when…

"DEIDARA GET YOU GAY HANDS OF MY FREAKIN' SISTER!!" Hidan screamed, coming out of nowhere and throwing Deidara into… A wall. Creative. Then he ran over to me.

"Are you okay? He didn't do anything, did he? 'Cause he's a gay fag and—" I smiled.

"Nii-san, I'm fine." Deidara looked from Hidan, too me, to Hidan, then at me again.

"You…" he pointed at me. "You're his sister? Man, I thought she'd be ugly or somethin', un…" I scowled.

"Oh, so you think I'm ugly?" I said, my eyes closed. That guy did _not_ just call me ugly, him being cute or not.

"No! I think you're hot!" Then Hidan turned to him.

"Stop flirting with my sister!"

"I wasn't, un! I was just saying that she was hot! That's a complement!"

"Not coming from you!" Sometimes, it's fun to have an overprotective assassin brother. You should try it! I thought it was hilarious, watching them go back and forth, but then I instantly remembered something, causing me to run in the direction Deidara came from. I thought about it; Isn't Gaara here?! I can save him!

"Oi, Awai, where are you going?" Hidan asked me as I ran. I didn't respond, because I didn't know how he'd react. I found a giant clearing, and there, right on the ground, was Gaara. I stopped, shocked. I ran over to him, tears instantly falling from my eyes.

"Gaara-kun… Why'd they do this to you?" I shook him, expecting him to wake up. I smiled slightly. "C'mon, Gaara-kun, wake up! Please?" I pleaded. I started crying, and then I remembered what Kakashi-sensei said.

_"One of them is named Deidara, the one that kidnapped Gaara, and the other one was Sasori." Kakashi-sensei said to us as we just started to leave Konoha. "Deidara has long, blonde hair, and blue eyes. Watch out, though. He uses explosions that he can control at his will."_

I immediately started fuming. That…

"Hello, un. I finally got away—" I threw two kunai at Deidara, who was barely able to dodge them.

"What the hell? What's your problem?!" I charged at him, doing a few handsigns.

"**__****Kaenhoushaki no jutsu********!" (A/N: Flamethrower Jutsu) I yelled angrily, using my hands to physically throw flames at him. He could barely dodge them, part of his ponytail catching on fire.**

******"Seriously, what did I do, un?" he yelled back, trying to put out the fire sprouting form his hair. I growled.**

******"What did you do?!" I yelled back. I ran at him, throwing punch after punch, a few hitting him in the stomach. He coughed up blood, but I still kept throwing punches. Then he caught my fists.**

******I looked at him for a second, and then I kicked him. "Don't touch me!" I said angrily, wiping my head of sweat.**

******"What did I do, un?!"**

******"Isn't it obvious, she's angry at you about that Ichibi brat." I heard somebody say from behind me to look at… I don't really know what I was looking at. I can't say. It looked like a guy was scooting across the ground. Ah… What?! Nevermind. He's dying.**

******"Who are you?!" I said, turning around and pointing at… it.**

******"Sasori." My eyes narrowed. Kankuro… He's the one who hurt Kankuro! I silently made a shadow clone to go behind him unnoticed. I then did the same jutsu as before.**

******"****__****Kaenhoushaki no jutsu!" ********I threw flames in Sasori's direction, but he deflected them with his tail. When he was distracted, my shadow clone kicked his tail, shattering it. Deidara looked surprised, just like Sasori.**

******"Well, not so much like a scorpion anymore, are ya?" I said, smiling. Sasori growled.**

******"Don't get so cocky, brat."**

******"Oh, and you haven't?" I said, still smirking. My clone slowly picked up Gaara as I distracted Sasori.**

******"Sasori-danna—" Deidara started to say.**

******"Deidara, shut up!" My clone walked over to the side of the mini lake with Gaara.**

******"But Sasori-danna she—" My clone poofed away outside with Gaara, and she was gone.**

******"WHAT IS IT DEIDARA?!"**

******"The girl took the Ichibi kid, un." Sasori looked behind him, and there was no Gaara.**

******"WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me?!"**

******"I tried, un."**

******____________Outside___________________________________________**

******"Is that it, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said as he came to the cliff overlooking the Akatsuki base. Right behind him Sakura, Chiyo, and Kakashi appeared.**

******"Yeah, Naruto— wait, is that Awai and Gaara?!" Naruto's eyes widened.**

******"Awai-chan?!" Naruto jumped down to Awai, who was sitting next to Gaara, holding him up. Gaara's eyes remained unopened. Naruto looked from Awai to Gaara.**

******"Awai-chan, are you okay?"**

******"Yeah, but I'm just a shadow clone of her. Awai is just inside." She said, pointing to the Akatsuki base. Naruto nodded, but then turned to Gaara.**

******"Is he…" Awai nodded.**

******______________________________________****O/_\O********______ ****Itachi face. ********____________________**

******I smiled. My clone made it to them. I wiped my hands on my clothes, and then looked at a fuming Deidara and a scowling Sasori. Deidara stepped forward.**

******"Listen girl—"**

******"No, you listen, girlyman." I said, pointing at him. "No way in hell are you going to be alive once I'm done with you!" I just had to keep stalling until they open the door somehow. I smiled when I saw the anger on his face, and then looked at Sasori.**

******"And you," I said, this time pointing at Sasori, "The same thing goes for you."**

******"I wouldn't be so—" The rock that protected the entrance shattered, and standing outside, was my team. Naruto smiled.**

******"Awai-chan!" Naruto yelled. I smiled and waved back. Sakura smiled too.**

******"Time to get out of this hell hole!!" As I started to run towards them, but I met my downfall. Literally. I tripped (over a random rock, no less) and landed in the water.**

******"Great… Just great…" As I cleaned myself off, someone grabbed hold of me, pulling me to their chest.**

******"If ya want her, un, you have to go through us!" That blondie better not have his hands on me before I bite them off!**

******"Get your hands off of her!" Naruto yelled, getting angrier and angrier. Deidara smirked. Dude, I would not egg my friend on…**

******"No! Now, she's one of us!" Naruto got angrier at that, causing him to officially go over the edge.**

******"No way in hell is she one of you! She will never be one of you!" Naruto screamed, and I could tell he was finally losing it.** I thought for a second, and then elbowed Deidara where the sun doesn't shine. As he writhed in pain, I was released from his grip.

"You…" I smirked.

"Bitch? Yes. And I take pride in the fact that I am one." I said. Sakura and Naruto smirked. Then, Something _else_ grabbed hold of me. What the fudge?! A tail?! I was lifted into the air by the tail thingy.

"I thought I destroyed…" I said confused.

"A shadow clone, brat." I scowled. Stupid Sasori. I looked at him. "I told you not to get cocky." I huffed.

"Isn't that what you're doing? NOW LET ME DOWN!" I shook, but I couldn't get out.

"Not a chance, brat." I growled, at the same time Naruto did.

"Let go of her." He said, angrily. Kakashi-sensei put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto, calm down." I stopped moving, and then I looked up at my team. Then I smirked. I remembered when my clone kicked Sasori's clone's tail; she kicked it right at the base, shattering it. I looked at the tail, and then saw how far my foot was away from it for a good kick. Damn. I was about two inches away. If Sasori would just let me down a little bit more… Yes! He subconscious lowered his tail (by accident, of course) so that I could kick the bottom of the tail right where it meets the rest of the body. I channeled most of my chakra into my foot, and then… kicked! The whole tail fell off, freeing me from its grip.

"Damn brat! Do you know how long it'll take me to rebuild that?!" I shrugged.

"No. Should I?" I said, smirking. Judging by his anger, that was the real Sasori. Then I noticed something. WHERE THE FLIP DID DEIDARA GO?! He was here, now he's… gone. Wait, nevermind. He's behind me, with Sasori. Crisis avoided. Okay, back to other problems. I heard Sasori and Deidara talking.

"Danna, I'll take the girl with me and distract the Kyuubi kid, un." I looked at them.

"No, Leader-sama told me she's under my care now, so she's staying with me."

"I ain't going anywhere except home." I stated matter-of-factly. Deidara smirked.

"Girl, you're apart of the Akatsuki now. This _is_ your home." I scowled, pointing a finger at him.

"No way, until hell freezes over and ponies rule it is this going to be my home." I said, smirking. I kicked Deidara in the stomach again. (A/N: Wow, this fanfic has a lot of violence. ^_^')

"Girl, you're going to pay for that!" He took of his gloves and reached into a bag on his hip, but Sasori stopped him.

"Don't you _dare_ do that inside of this place." Sasori said warningly. Deidara scowled.

"Fine, un." He growled as he put whatever he had taken out of that bag back in and put his gloves back on. "I'll go outside." He grabbed something from another bag and threw it in the air. Then… A GIANT BIRD APPEARED! Where the flippin' fudge did that come from? That thing he threw into the air. Deidara must've noticed my shocked face, because he smirked.

"This," He jumped onto it. "Is my art." I looked at it. Well, I had to admit, it looked cool. Then… IT FLEW OUT OF THE BASE! The FUDGE?! My brain can only take so much… Naruto looked at Kakashi-sensei, said something, and then they both went off after him. I guessed that that was what Deidara was planning to do; he was planning to get Kakashi-sensei and Naruto away from Sakura, Chiyo-baasama, and I. My eyes narrowed.

"I know what you guys are trying to do," I said, turning towards Sasori.

"Oh, is that so?"

"You're trying to separate the girls from the boys. You think they're stronger." I said. "Well, if that's what you thought, then you're damn wrong."

_________________________________Awai's Corner!!! Just Kidding. It's still the story. Now READ!

Okay people, if there is one thing you learn from reading this, it's this: NEVER, and I mean, NEVER make me, or any girl, for that matter, angry. You won't live to see another day. Not one. And guess what? Sasori did just that. "Woman are useless" my butt! I'll kill that bastard! I looked at Chiyo-baasama for a plan.

"Okay, girls, that isn't what Sasori_ truly_ looks like." What? Wait, what?! That isn't Sasori?! "The real Sasori is inside of there. I blinked. I looked at Sakura, who looked just as confused as me.

"Okay, so whaddaya think we should do?" I asked Chiyo-baasama. She smiled.

"We get the real one out, of course." Then I smiled in realization.

"You mean, break the puppet!" Then I turned to Sakura. "Sakura, you have the strength, while me and Chiyo-baasama can distract him!" Chiyo-baasama smiled.

"Good. Okay, here's how we'll do it…" Chiyo-baasama told us the whole plan, while Sakura and I nodded. Sasori must've noticed this.

"No matter what you plan, it won't work." I smirked, stepping up.

"Oh? The last time I planned to do something, it worked. What tells you it won't work now, hmm?" I put my hands up in the form of a jutsu. "_Kuro Faia no Jutsu!" _(A/N: Dark Fire Jutsu) I shot black flames from my hand, and they aimed straight for Sasori. He used a shield-like thing to block it, and then, once the shield went back down, I looked at Chiyo-baasama.

"Now, Sakura!" She yelled, and then from above, Sakura came down from the ceiling and punched Sasori's puppet's back, completely shattering the puppet he was inside of.

"Wow, I didn't expect for you to figure that out, Granny." A smooth, rich voice said. I guessed it was Sasori, but the voice sounded like it was coming from a twenty-year-old, and not a forty-year-old. I looked at the person and gasped. I don't know if that person was Sasori or not and please excuse the girlish exclamation I am just about to make; THIS GUY IS FLIPPIN' HOT! Seriously, why are all of the bad guys cute nowadays? It doesn't make sense to me… Never, will I ever tell that to his face. Now that I got that over with, on to bigger problems. He turned to me and smirked the hottest smirk I had EVER seen.

"What? Surprised, brat?" he said.

**PEOPLE READ EVERYTHING!!!**

**A/N: WOOT! Chapter Five COMPLETE! Yay! *Does the Chappie Five Dance* Yay! Okay people, do ya like it? Tell me, kay! I take constructive criticism! Yay! I can't wait till I stop procrastinatin' and type the next chapter! WOOT!**

**Sasori: Just do type it like, now.**

**Siyui: NO! I'm lazy… I've been updating this story too much as it is…**

**Awai: I don't think so! You haven't been updating it ENOUGH!**

**Siyui: No more updates until I get some reviews.**

**Awai: But that's not fair to us!**

**Siyui: Okay, fine. The chapter shall continue. Happy?**

**Awai: Yes! **

**Siyui: Okay, the story shall continue a good 1,000 words. Is that good enough for you people?**

**______________________________O/_\O______________________________**

My eyes were as wide as could be. That was Sasori?! The hot guy= Sasori?! My life just got ten times stupider. No, scratch that. Fifteen times stupider. That's better. Anyway, back to the guy in front of me. He was still smirking. Damn him.

"Oh? What happened to that girl that had so much energy in her?" He said, still smirking. God, I hate him. Once that puppet came off, it's like his ego got a trillion times bigger. I growled.

"No matter what you look like, I'm still gonna whip your butt to oblivion!" I said, pointing at him. He chuckled slightly.

"Oh? Remember, you're part of Akatsuki officially now." Damn him. I didn't want to tell them, and he knew that. Sakura and Chiyo-baasama's eyes widened. Sakura turned to me.

"Awai… Is that true?" I looked away, and sighed. Then she grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. "Awai, is it true?!" I sighed again.

"Yes. It's all true." I said, my eyes casting downward. Sasori smirked.

"She's not exactly how you seem." He said, "She truly is one of us now." I scowled as Sakura got angry.

"Awai, why didn't you tell us?!" I sighed again.

"I didn't want you guys to know, okay!" I yelled, finally getting angry. "Do you think I wanted to? I wasn't planning it!" I screamed. I calmed down. "I didn't want to…" Sakura smiled.

"It's okay." Chiyo-baasama smiled too, so I smiled. Sasori pulled out a scroll from his sleeve and held it in front of him as it unfurled.

"Well, even though I can't hurt you, Awai, I'll still show you my favorite." He said as I growled. "You know, this one was hard to finish. But, that's what makes me so fond of him." As whatever he summoned started to appear, Chiyo-baasama's eyes widened.

"No…That's not..." Sakura and I turned to Chiyo-baasama.

"What? What is it?!" As the dust cleared, I gasped, unable to speak. Chiyo-baasama spoke for me.

"That's… The Third Kazekage…"

"Heh… Shall we begin, then?" Sasori said, smirking still. I scowled angrily. Sakura looked at Chiyo-baasama and I.

"The Third Kazekage…? You mean…" I looked at her, recovering my ability to speak.

"It was more than ten years ago…The third Kazekage vanished suddenly." Chiyo-baasama scowled.

"Sasori… So it was you!"

"Hmph… A retired witch, already one foot in the grave… yet still you trouble yourself." Sasori said, shaking his head in mock exasperation.

"Retired, yes. One foot in the grave, likely." Chiyo-baasama said, "But that doesn't prevent my getting around. There are just too many things left undone." I thought for a second, then scowled.

"Sasori, you've participated in the deaths of not just one, but three Kazekage, haven't you?" Sakura looked stunned, while Chiyo-baasama nodded.

"Three of them?" I sighed, then nodded.

"It was Orochimaru who actually killed Gaara's father, the Fourth Kazekage. But Sasori was complicit from the very beginning. Then Gaara-kun… and the Third Kazekage." Sasori looked at me.

"You've got some of your facts wrong. I wasn't involved with the Fourth. That was one of my agents." He said," But yeah, Orochimaru and Akatsuki go way back… We've done some work together." Sakura's eyes widened, then they narrowed as she bent her head down angrily.

"You… You worked with Orochimaru." Sasori smirked, but other than that, he ignored her.

"Hm, it's time to finish here."The puppet flew at us, and Sakura and I jumped back. (We had been standing about 10 meters in front of Chiyo-baasama.) Instantly, though, out of the puppet's arm blades coated in poison appeared. They would have hit us, if it wasn't for Chiyo-baasama using chakra strings to pull up Hiruko's (Sasori's previous puppet) tail to block the blades. The tail shattered, and I smirked.

"Pretty good, Granny Chiyo." With a flick of Sasori's wrist, the arms on the puppet opened, revealing some sort of summoning inscription. Sasori put up his hands, getting ready fro a jutsu.

"Here goes!!"He yelled as thousands of arms appeared from the each inscription. The fudge? Sakura was just as surprised as I was, and instantly, I don't know how Chiyo-baasama could do this so quickly, but she attached chakra strings to me and Sakura, making us bend exactly so that we won't get hit with any of the arms. I saw one of the arms on Sasori's puppet open again, this time, poison gas coming out.

"Sakura, Awai, hold your breath!" I did just as she said, and I knew Sakura did too. In the middle of the gas cloud, I felt rope wrap around me and throw me out of the cloud. I looked at Chiyo-baasama, who then looked at me.

"Awai?" I must've looked confused, because Sasori smirked.

"I told you, you're my care now, and that I can't hurt you." I scowled, and then saw as the gas cloud promptly blew up. Sakura was blown out of the cloud, and I could only guess that she used a letter bomb to disperse the poison. Sasori shrugged slightly.

"Oh well." Sakura growled.

"You… I will get you!" She yelled unexpectedly. "You can blow my limbs off! You can poison me until I can't move an inch, no matter what, I'll still get you!!" I smirked. "No matter what you pull! No matter what you've got! I'll drag you to the edge of death and make you scream about Orochimaru!! So be…" Before she could finish, Sasori shifted his fingers, and thousands of kunai flew out of the pipes. I scowled. I put my hands up for a jutsu.

"**__****Kuragari**_ Kokudo_!" (A/N: You'll know what it means in a sec.) I yelled, my hand glowing black. I ran up to Sasori's puppet and shoved the hand right into its gut, sending it flying. I smirked as my hand went back to normal. Sasori turned to me.

"What did you do?!" I smirked and pointed to his precious puppet. All of it, including all of the kunai, disappeared. I wiped so sweat off my forehead as he scowled.

"'Kuragari Kokudo', or the Darkness Realm, is activated when I punch the item of my choice, your puppet. Then, every part of it, and everything that was part of it, goes to that darkness realm." His angry look deepened. I decide to push it a little further. I waved at his disappearing puppet. "So, say goodbye to your puppet."

**A/N: WOOT! YES! FINISHED! Okay, no more for a little bit. Or until I get reviews. Which ever one comes first. I dunno. **

**Sasuke: DIE ITACHI!!! (runs at Itachi w/ a scythe) **

**Itachi: AHHHHHHHHHHH! HE'S GOING TO KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Siyui: Good god… ^goes after them^ SASUKE LEAVE ITACHI ALONE!!!**

**Hidan: ^comes in^ Hello readers. I am here to tell you about all of the wonders of Jashin! All of the things I am about to say are located in the book 'Jashinism and You!' Okay, first is that—**

**Zetsu: **_**Hidan**_**, didn't Siyui tell you not to advertize that crap? **_**She's going to hurt you…**_

**Hidan: Yes. Yes she did. And yes, she is probably going to hurt me very badly. ^waterfall tears like Gai and Rock Lee^ But if that is the only price I have to pay to spread the Jashin love all over the world, then so be it!**

**Zetsu: **_**Your funeral…**_** At least stop crying and bleeding all over the carpet.**

**Hidan: NEVER! Well, the least I can do is tell people to review. People, if you review, you will get your very own, limited edition… 'Jashinism and You' book!**

**Zetsu: **_**Hidan**_**, NO ONE WANTS THAT CRAP! **_**Okay people, if you review we won't eat you**_**. We won't? **_**No, we won't. **_**Why not? **_**Because I just said so. **_**That's not a good reason. **_**I don't care! People review, dang it!**_

**Deidara: You guys don't know how to make people review, un! Okay, if you people review, I won't blow you guys up using my art, you Philistines, un! **

**Sasori: Calling people 'Philistines' and promising to not blow them up isn't good either. How 'bout this: If you review, you won't become art.**

**Deidara: That's the same thing, un!**

**Sasori; Well, I'm not referring to fake-art. I'm referring to **_**real **_**art!**

**Deidara: SAY THAT TO MY FACE, UN!**

**Leader: ^angry^ You guys, quiet…**

**Sasori: I JUST DID!**

**Leader: ^getting angrier^ You guys…**

**Deidara: YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE?!**

**Leader: WILL YOU RETARDS SHUT UP?!?!?!?!?! YOU PEOPLE REVIEW OR I'LL KILL YOU, DAMMIT!**

**THE END**

**(Everybody to scared to talk)**


	6. Scroll 6: Valediction

**Siyui: OHAYO! Wazz up, yall? This is Siyui-no-Akatsuki with the story, How Did My Life End Up This Way! Hmm… Roy Mustang from FMA, come and do the disclaimer! NOW!**

**Roy: Siyui-no-Akatsuki does not own Naruto, Akatsuki, the snow falling outside her house, or me. But, on the bright side, she owns Awai. That's pretty much it. She doesn't even own the computer she is typing on.**

**Siyui: Yes I do! This is my computer!**

**Roy: Sure… How do I know that you didn't steal it?**

**Siyui: ^fuming^ Do not think I won't call somebody from the military and 'accidentally' tell them that you're not doing your paperwork.**

**Roy: Okay… Fine… Everybody just read the story.**

**Siyui: BTW, I need yall to read the message at the bottom! It's important!**

**_________**

**Scroll 6: Valediction is Just Another Conviction**

**_________**

_**Valediction: 1) **__The act of saying goodbye. __**2)**__ A statement, speech, or letter of farewell._

___X____

_**Conviction: 1)**__ A belief or opinion that is held firmly. __**2)**__ Firmness of belief or opinion __**3) An act of finding somebody guilty of a crime.**_

__X___

I smirked at the look on Sasori's face. "Whatcha going to do now, Sasori?" He growled, pulling another scroll from out of his cloak. I was a little (UNDERSTATEMENT!!) confused when he grinned. By looking at Sakura and Granny Chiyo's faces, I could tell that they were surprised too.

"I've told you a million times, Awai-san, that you shouldn't be so cocky. Plus, I think you just might like this next one." The scroll unraveled and his grin got wider. "Truly, this one is probably my best puppet." There was a poof, and what I saw made me gasp.

"Wa… How did…" W-what am I staring at? Sasori nodded, smirking.

"Yes. The Tamikage of Yugakure. Your former leader." Sakura threw a look of questioning at me.

"What?" I looked at her with a side glance, trying my best not to take my eyes off of him. "What does he mean by 'former leader'?" I looked down, adverting her gaze. Granny Chiyo looked at me expectantly too. Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? So innocent little Awai didn't tell you?" I growled at him to stop. Sakura, on the other hand, stepped forward.

"Didn't tell us what?" I prayed for him not to say what I think he was going to say.

"Awai-san looks 15, right? Well, in truth, she's approximately 120 years old." Sakura and Granny Chiyo's eyes widened. I stepped forward, one hand on my summoning scroll.

"Is that true, Awai?" Granny Chiyo said. I focused my eyes on Sasori, not willing to answer.

Sasori scoffed. "Of course it's true. What point do I have in lying to you, like Awai here has?" I growled, holding the scroll firmly in my hand, thinking if I should really use it. Sakura snapped.

"Answer the question, Awai! Is it true?!" I sighed.

"Yes. It's true. All of it." I said, finally giving up. Sakura looked enraged.

"How many lies have you been telling us, Awai?! How is it even possible for you to do that? I thought we grew up with you!" I remember…

_"Awai-chan! Awai-chan! I hope we will be on the same team!" I smiled as Naruto and I walked to the Academy, proudly showing off our headbands. We were going to get our teams today, and Naruto and I were excited._

_I grinned. "You bet! And if we don't, Iruka-sensei will haveta answer to my fist!" I said, my fist in the air. Naruto put his fist right beside mine and our grins got wider._

_Ten Minutes later…_

_We walked into the classroom, looking at all of the seats. I sighed, because there were only three seats left. Once I sat down at one next to a kid with shady black hair, Naruto scowled, sitting next to me._

_"Awai-chan, how can you sit next to __**him**__?" he said, eyes full of malice. I had a look of confusion on my face._

_"Um, by placin' my butt in the seat?" He shook his head. "Well, these are the only seats." Naruto was just about to reply when I heard something else._

_"I was in before you, Ino-pig!"_

_"Wrong! I was in here waaaaay before you, Billboard Brow!" I turned my head to the doorway, to see two girls fighting to get in first. One had long, blonde hair, and the other one had pink hair. Pink? Is that natural? They both eventually came from out of the doorway, and over to where I was sitting._

_"Who are you?" the blonde one asked me. _

_"Mizuro Awai. What of it?" The black-haired boy beside me cut his eyes at me, but I paid no heed to it. The pink haired one scowled._

_"Why are you sitting next to my Sasuke-kun?" I furrowed my brows in confusion._

_"What's a 'Sasuke'?" Naruto thought this was hilarious, while the guy beside me sighed. "Personally, it sounds stupid and useless." Naruto was on the ground laughing his brains out about who-knows-what, the guy beside me growled, and almost every girl in that room scowled. _

_"SASUKE-KUN IS NOT USELESS!" I looked confused at Naruto, who was trying very hard not to laugh._

_"Um, Naruto, why is everybody angry, and what's a 'Sasuke'?" Naruto grinned._

_"The guy beside you is Sasuke." I thought about it for a second, then my eyes widened. All the things I said… I turned to Sasuke, waving my hands in front of me._

_"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean… I thought—"_

_"Idiot." I turned to Sasuke, the source of the voice._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Idiot. You should think before you speak." I growled._

_"Ya know what? I take it back! You are stupid and useless!" He didn't respond, looking away from me. "Hello? Earth to stupid, useless, annoying and obnoxious idiot!" He turned to me, a smirk on his face._

_"Sorry. I just thought that you were talking about yourself." I growled. That's it. I slapped him hard against the cheek, leaving a deep red mark. Everybody gasped, and then the boys burst into laughter._

_"Crap! Sasuke got owned!" A boy, whose name I learned was Kiba's, said. Sasuke, on the other hand, looked absolutely stunned. Then, the girls got angry, especially the pink haired one._

_"HOW CAN YOU SLAP SASUKE-KUN?!?!?!?!" I blinked._

_"By doin' this." I slapped him again, this time by accident. All the girls gasped, while all the boys flew into another wave of laughter. "Oops…" He looked at me, malice in his eyes. Naruto was not paying attention, for he was dying from laughter on the ground._

_"__**What **__was __**that**__ for?!" I smiled sheepishly._

_"Sorry…?" He scowled, facing forward, giving everybody a full view of his newly-slapped face._

_Ten minutes later!_

_"Okay everybody, time to announce teams." Iruka said, looking at the crowd of genin. I prayed to get in a team with Naruto, and not Sauce-Gay, Epoch of all that is a Butt. _

_"I'm going to get in a team with Sasuke, billboard brow." Ino said, a seat behind us. Sakura scoffed._

_"Yeah right." Shikamaru, who was beside her and had his hands behind his head, yawned. Ino turned to him._

_"Gosh, Shikamaru, you're so lazy. I hope I don't get on a team with you…"_

_"Okay, Team 10," Iruka-sensei started, "Is Shikamaru Nara, Choiji Akimichi…" Shikamaru and Choiji high-fived each other. "And Ino Yamanaka." At Ino surprised face, Shikamaru smirked._

_"What was that about not being on my team?" More and more teams were called._

_"And for Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Awai Mizuro…" Naruto and I cheered, happy that we got onto the same team. Now, just for no Sasuke… "Sakura Haruno." Is that worse? Possibly. Sakura sighed, while Naruto cheered. He must like her… HOW?! Well, there's our team, and NO SASUKE! Yay! "And, for the only four-person cell, Sasuke Uchiha." CRAP! Why, Kami-sama?! Why… How could you do this to me? Sasuke smirked, noting my reaction. I growled._

_"__**Don't. Say. Anythin'**__." I said harshly. "Gay-Sauce…" I muttered the last part under my breath._

_"What?" He asked. I smiled sweetly. _

_"Oh, nothin'…"_

I held the scroll tightly in my hand, so hard that it burned. Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Is there anything else, Awai that you're hiding from us?" Sasori grinned. He then turned to me.

"Do you want to tell them about Hidan, or should I?" He said. My eyes widened, shaking my head.

"Don't you dare…" I said hazardously. Sasori's smirked.

"Oh? So you don't want them to know?" I opened my mouth to speak, but I stopped, thinking of what I should say.

"Awai, who's Hidan?" Sakura asked, looking me straight in the eye.

"Hidan is… my brother." Sakura seemed surprised, but nonetheless turned to Sasori.

"What's so important about that?" Sakura's ignorance seemed to amuse Sasori, because he grinned.

"Because. Awai had more than one reason to come onto the mission you all are one. Yeah, she wanted to save the Ichibi, but she also wanted to see her brother again." I growled. Sakura turned to me.

"What?" Sasori's grin got wider.

"Her brother is part of Akatsuki. Mizuro Hidan. And now she is too." He flicked his wrist, and the puppet/Tamikaze flew at us. I ran in front of them unraveling the scroll.

"_Meshi Deru Kuragari Mono_!" (A/N: Call forth the Darkness Object) I yelled, hands in the form of a jutsu. The puppet Sasori had earlier appeared (the Third Kazekage), and Sasori was shocked, and stopped the attack. Sakura smiled for the first time in a while.

"You don't want ta attack your own puppet, do ya?" I said, smirking.

"How…?" I smiled; happy I finally got the upper hand.

"I can call whatever I want from the Darkness Realm." I did another jutsu, and chakra strings attached to the puppet. "And, I learn how ta use them." He narrowed his eyes.

"Using my own weapons against me…" He said thoughtfully, "Cruel…" Then he grinned. "You're learning already, Awai." Then he shook his head, smirking. "Too bad I don't care." I gasped as the puppet flew at us again, me barely able to protect us with Sasori's past puppet. Sakura gasped, forgetting about what had happened earlier.

"Awai!" Sasori grinned.

"Awai, your first lesson is this: If a puppet isn't controlled by its master…" He started; shifting his fingers and making the puppet come at me. "It's useless." I growled, throwing the puppet I barely knew how to use in front of me, pulling my hands in front of me to my chest like I had seen Sasori do. I was surprised (and everyone else was too) when blades appeared out of the puppet's shoulder. I grinned, saying the stupidest thing possible to say at that moment.

"Wicked!" I said, noticing that they were laced in poison. Sasori scowled. I flicked my wrist, making the puppet 'fly' in front of me. "Here goes nothin'!" I yelled, trying to slice at Sasori's puppet, but of course to no avail. He dodged each and every attack, most of them only with a twitch of his finger. Then, I smiled when I remembered a little conversation I had with Kankuro a few weeks before this…

_I sat on the rock on the outskirts of Suna, waving my legs in the air as I watched Kankuro carefully clean his puppet. "Oi, Kankuro, how long does it take ta clean a puppet? Shouldn't you be done…?" He looked at me disdainfully._

_"If I rush it, then I might break it!" I scoffed._

_"Well, you're as slow as molasses." He scowled at me._

_"I didn't invite you out here, did I?" I shrugged._

_"Yeah, but there was nothin' else to do except come out here and bug ya." I said, smiling. "Why do ya have to clean that, anyway?" He kept his eyes on his puppet as he spoke._

_"I got sand in it when I was fighting a battle on the border. If I don't clean it out, sand could destroy the puppet." I smirked._

_"Isn't it ironic, though, that puppetry is most used in the Sand Village, and sand is what mainly destroys puppets?" Kankuro laughed._

_"Yeah, and the Third Kazekage utilized that the most." I frowned, confused._

_"What?" He stopped cleaning the puppet to look at me._

_"The Third had a specialty called 'Iron Sand'. With just one simple handsign, Dog, he made iron sand seep into puppets, fully immobilizing them. That one technique was— and still is— feared amongst all ninjas." I looked up to the sky as Kankuro continued to clean his puppet._

_"Man, I wish I could use that…"_

_Please… let this work…_ I prayed. I formed the handsign, watching intently as the puppet slowly opened its mouth. I let out a tiny gasp of happituidy as black sand came out of the puppets mouth. Sasori growled. Wait— stop ze presses. I just made Sasori get angry! WOOT! Yay! Party— oh wait, I'm supposed to be telling you what happens… Sorry.

Anyway, like I was saying, Sasori growled. "How did you know, brat?" I smiled.

"You'd have to thank my friend for that." I said, thinking about Kankuro. Granny Chiyo looked stunned, as did Sakura.

"What is that?" Granny Chiyo turned to Sakura.

"The most feared weapon in the history of the Hidden Sand." She said, standing along side me, "Iron Sand!"

"Iron Sand?"

"At one time, it was a technique that Shukaku's host used." Gaara… "It's a technique that the Third invented himself. He could mold the Iron Sand into various forms," He could? All I knew was that it could disable puppets… "Changing into weapons appropriate to the situation. The third Kazekage had a unique body that allowed him to change into a magnetic field." So, can the puppet do that too? "it looks like the puppet can do the same technique." There's my answer! Good enough for me!

"How can that be?" Sakura asked. Actually, I wanted to know too… "Puppets don't have chakra."

"No. Human puppets made form real flesh are different from the normal puppets." She said, "And Sasori is the only one able to make Human puppets. They're made to retain the chakra they had when they were still alive." Ew, I just realized, this thing is made out of _flesh_! Gross… "That's a human puppet's greatest advantage." More Iron sand came out of the puppet's mouth until it was swarming around the puppet. I turned to Sakura and Granny Chiyo.

"If yall don't mind, I'll take care of this." I said, braver than I really felt. "I'll fight him." Sakura looked like she didn't want to leave. "Please. I even barely stand a chance against him, and I barely know how to use this freakin' thing." I smiled sheepishly. "I don't want to hurt yall by accidentally hurt you." I saw Granny Chiyo's face light up with an idea.

"Awai! Listen to everything I say, okay?" I nodded.

"Say '_Satetsu Shigure_' and swing your arms above your head!" I nodded, and scoffed, thing how weird I looked.

"_Satetsu Shigure!"_ (A/N: Iron Sand Rain) I yelled, swing my arms way above my head. The Sand flew at the ground, going closer and closer to Sasori and his puppet. I smirked. Flip, I don't know heads or tails of what the crap I'm doing here.

Sasori protected himself with his puppet, using some kind of chakra barrier. Sasori scowled. I furrowed my eyebrows. Did the iron Sand still get into the puppet…?

"Damned girl… Now it's stalling." I smiled. Kankuro was right…! I have to remember to give him a hug when I see him again.

"Isn't that my second puppet, Sasori-_sensei_?" I said, smirking. "Oh, and thank you, Chiyo-baa-sama." Sasori scowl deepened as he narrowed his eyes.

"I can't believe I have to use this… On my own puppet, nonetheless." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What?"

"**__****Hanpatsu Satetsu********!" (A/N: Repelling Iron Sand) The Sand flew out of Sasori's puppet and right back into the giagatinormous (jes, it's a word) cloud of Iron Sand. I scowled. **

******"Awai, form the iron sand into swords!" I looked at her skeptically.**

******"And I do that… how?" **

******"Clench your right hand!" I complied, and all of the Iron Sand turned into very… pointy… SWORDS!**

******"Shweet!" Oops… did I say that out loud…? The swords hung dangerously over Sasori's head, and in front of him, as he looked up at them.**

******"You can't protect all sides, can ya, Sasori?" He scowled at me.**

******"Like I said, don't get so cocky, brat. You'll be sorry." He flung the Tamikage towards us.**

******"Awai, fling your hands in front of you!" I did as I was told, and the swords went down.**

******"Bye Bye!" I yelled, just then deciding to do something that just might kill me, "****__****Denkou Fuutan********!" (A/N: Lightning Charge) I yelled, lightning flowing crazily through the iron swords. I stopped the swords, turning to Granny Chiyo and Sakura.**

******"Guys, if this works the way I want it too, yall are going to get, er, shocked if you guys don't stay back! Go back 'bout twenty feet."**

******"But—" Sakura started.**

******"Just go!" They jumped back as I grinned. "I have a plan!" Of sorts…**

******"Okay… Time to get this started!" I said, swinging my hands in front of me, watching Sasori only able to make the puppet dodge a few of the about twenty giant lightning-enforced swords. As Sasori was distracted by the swords, I smiled, initiating my plan…**

******At least half of the twenty swords plummeted into the Tamikage puppet. Sasori scowled, yelling at me, "If you do what I think you're going to do…" I grinned.**

******"You got it!"I yelled happily at him, the puppet, well, blowing up because of the lighting/iron. Sasori growled, puppet crap flying everywhere. Sakura grinned along with Granny Chiyo. What can I say? It's once in a blue moon that I ever have an idea, a good one, nonetheless. I have to be happy about it, right? Plus, I like the next part! So far, so good…**

******Sasori's scowl deepened as he spoke. "Brat, you'll be sorry for destroying my—" Sasori's tirade was cut short by a clone of me holding a sword (one that I found on the ground, probably Sasori's) to his throat, smiling. And I had to say, everybody (excluding Sasori, of course) was smiling too.**

******"Yo, Sasori-sensei." She said as I grinned. "What's up? Other than the sky, of course." I grinned as Sasori scowled. My clone stayed solitary as I walked up to Sasori.**

******"Okay, you said you were once partners with Orochimaru, correct?" **

******"What of it, brat?" he said through gritted teeth.**

******"Where is he, Sasori?"What took me by surprise was that Sasori grinned.**

******"Like I would tell you, brat." And with that… HIS HEAD POPPED OFF?! WHAT THE FLIPPITY FUDGE?!**

**A/N: WOOT! Another chapter bites the dust! Yeah! Wanna know why I'm so happy?!**

**Sasuke: No, not really.**

**Siyui: SHUT IT! Do you wanna appear in a few chapters or not? ^SPOILER^**

**Sasuke: I shall shut up.**

**Siyui: Good. Anyway, it snowed here yesterday in Georgia, and WE GOT A SNOW DAY! YAY! So, I decided to update. Oh, and because I owe my friend Mai-chan an update (actually three) 'cause we got Con in our debate class. I have till Wednesday to get them ALL! Grrrr…**

**Awai: I want to know why Sasori's head popped off…**

**Sasori: ^yelling at me^ YOU MADE HER DESTROY MY PUPPET!!!!**

**Siyui: Maybe you should have not been such a weirdy.**

**Sasori: WHAT. THE. CRAP?!?!**

**Hidan: You need to channel your anger using the power of Jashin.**

**Siyui: Hey, Sasori, how 'bout you take your anger out on Hidan? He won't die!**

**Sasori: ^attacking Hidan^ NOT IF I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!!!!**

**Hidan: AHHHHHHHH! SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Sasuke: Nope.**

**Siyui: You are so cruel.**

**Sasuke: Believe it. **

**Siyui: O_O**

**Sasuke: O_O**

**Whole**** freakin' ****world****: O_O**

**Siyui: HAHAHAAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!! Y-you s-said… ****HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA**

**Sasuke: ^Uchiha Patented Death Glare^ Shut. Up. Now.**

**Siyui: Wait! That reminds me! I have a new story I'm thinking about putting up, but it's only if yall like the idea, okay? The title is 'Five Weeks; A Madara Uchiha Story' Here's the summary:**

**Summary: **It's always the beautiful princess falls in love with her own knight in shining armor, right? But what if in my case, my knight is the bad guy? Yeah, I said I wasn't going to fall in love with him, but what if I did? Stupid Madara, he's a butt. MadaraxOC, MadaraOC

**Siyui: Tell me how yall like it, kay? In reviews? See yall later!**

**THE END! AND REVIEW, DANG IT!!! I MEAN IT! GOODBYE!**


End file.
